Faith In Me
by satin1972
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I want opinions to see if I should continue.  After DnG, Will Eric n Sookie finally come together or will evil keep them apart.  Just borrowing from Ms. Harris.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_**The Present Day**_

_**Sookie POV**_

I was working the afternoon shift at Merlotte's. Being that it was Sunday meant that it wasn't very busy and normally I welcomed having a break, especially when I had just worked the night shift on Friday and Saturday. It is only recently (_the last six weeks to be exact_) that I don't like having the opportunity to let my mind wander. Yet there I was, sitting at the bar, not feeling the slightest bit guilty about it either. I have always had a strong work ethic and believed if you had a job you should earn your money by working and not sitting around. Oh Boy, have I changed!

I was sitting there remembering everything that had happened to me over the past two years and I was truly amazed that I was able to live long enough to reminisce about it. Over the course of two years, I had fallen in love for the first time and had been betrayed by him. Him, by the way, was Bill Compton, a Vampire. (_I eventually got over it but I still have a hard time talking about it_). I had been beaten, staked, shot, involved in a Witch War, a Were War, not to mention being deeply thrown into the arena of Vampire politics, as well as, surviving a hotel explosion. The most painful of all however, was the loss of my Gran. It is still hard for me to think about it because there are moments when I am so overwrought with guilt over her death that I cannot see straight. I guess there will always be a part of me that will blame myself for her death because if I never got involved with Bill, she would probably still be here. But I also know there is no point in dwelling on something that I cannot change, so the best I can do is keep her in my heart and try to be the good person she raised me to be. Hmmm, how did I become so pragmatic?

The biggest change overall to my life was, of course, my blood bond with Eric Northman. Eric is the Sherriff of Area 5 and perhaps the most powerful Vampire in Louisiana. Throughout all of these events, Eric was present for all of them, always managing to show up when I needed help. Which is exactly what led us to becoming blood bound. While at the Pyramid of Gizeh Hotel in Rhodes, Eric rescued me from becoming bound to another Vampire, André, who was Queen Sophie-Anne's underling, child, lover (_whatever_) by offering himself instead. Because it was the third time we had exchanged blood, we became, according to Eric, permanently bound to one another. I don't fully understand the magnitude of this arrangement, seeing as how it was never explained to me, but what I was able to figure out on my own is that since the last exchange we are able to sense each other's emotions much more clearly. Or I should say I _was_ able to sense him more clearly. Since about three weeks ago, I haven't been able to sense anything, just a humming of sort in the back of my brain. It was annoying at first but I've gotten used to it. Maybe Eric was finally wrong about something, maybe the bond is wearing off. I should be happy about the possibility, right? So why does the thought make me feel so empty?

All of this thinking brought me to the present moment. Ever since Felipe de Castro, King of Nevada, and now the new King of Louisiana and Arkansas took over six weeks ago my life has gone back to normal, relatively speaking. I mean really, how normal can the life of a telepath be, especially one that is: best friends with a Witch, blood-bound to a Vampire and a friend of the pack of the Shreveport and Jackson Were community? So normal for me, just means quiet. As far as I know, Eric has been entertaining Felipe, which obviously has kept him very busy because I haven't heard from either him or Pam (his second in command and child) in six weeks. I can only imagine what kind of entertaining _he's _been doing. Bill has been off traveling, probably to South America continuously updating his precious database and all seemed to be going smoothly in the Were/Shifter community. Even my brother Jason has stayed away from me. Although I figured after the whole Calvin Norris smashing of the hand episode, Jason's probably afraid that if he confronted me I would do the same thing to him. At this point in time, I'm still considering it.

So back to what I was thinking . . . since all has been quiet in the Land of the Supernatural I should be happy, right? Happy to have a break from all of it. Relieved that I can come home and not find a dead body on my property, or a Vampire coming out of the woods, or someone trying to kill me. But I wasn't. I was sad, conflicted and angry. I've been feeling anxious and despondent. These feelings were transforming me into a different type of person. I was finding myself becoming more and more short-tempered with everyone from customers to one of my closest friends, my boss Sam. Uh oh, speak of the devil.

"Cher, if you're bored and want something to do, would you like to help me cut up some of the fruit for the garnish tray? It may keep you busy for a while," Sam said to me with a tentative look on his face.

"Why? Do I look bored to you?" I snapped.

"Not bored, but you did look like you were a million miles away and you did not look happy. I'm just trying to help." Sam countered.

Now I was irritated. I shot back, "does it look like I need help to you? Believe me Sam, if I need help I'll ask you for it, so save it for someone who needs it."

At this point, everyone in the bar was looking at us.

"Sookie, in my office, NOW!" Sam was pissed.

Sam was so angry, he slammed the garnish tray on the bar and threw the bar towel. You could

always tell when Sam was angry because his bottom lip stiffens and when he walks the footsteps are so loud it sounds like he's wearing shoes that are ten pounds each. I followed him into his office and shut the door.

"What?" I asked angrily. My blood was boiling at this point but I wasn't angry at Sam, so I couldn't understand why I was being so mean to him. But me being me, I can't just admit when I'm wrong and apologize, I always have to stand my ground and make an argument for myself.

Sam started. "Ok, I want to know what's going on. For the past six weeks you have not been yourself at all. You have been abrupt with the customers, rude to the rest of the staff and snippy with me. Now I understand that you've been through a lot but I also know that despite everything you've been through you were the same sweet Sookie and treated everyone with compassion and respect. But right now, I do not recognize the woman in front of me, and I gotta tell ya, I'm a little concerned."

I hesitated, but gave him an automatic response. "Sam, it's nothing."

Sam started to plead with me. "It's not nothing and it's gotta be something important for you to be acting like this. You don't even seem interested in working anymore and I know that is not like you."

The look on Sam's face told me that he truly was worried about me and I suddenly felt so guilty for treating him so badly that I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I slumped into the chair behind me, buried my face in my hands and just started crying.

Sam walked over to me and got down on his knees, put his arms around me and gave me a hug. It's so funny to me that people tend to think that words will make you feel better but it's always been the actions that I found most comforting. Just Sam being there, hugging me, telling me everything was going to be ok, even though I knew he had no idea what was going on did make me feel a bit better.

Sam broke the embrace and looked at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He reached behind him and grabbed a Kleenex off his desk to hand to me. I blew my nose and dried my eyes before I said anything. "Sam, that's just it, I don't know what's wrong. (_I was lying through my teeth, but I wasn't about to go there). _I wish I did and believe me, if I did I would tell you, but I don't."

Sam got up and walked over to the other side of his office. He grabbed the arm of a chair and dragged it over to be closer to me. With that he sat down in front of me, hunched over looking directly at me.

"Sookie, you are one of my closest friends and you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, but you need to figure this out for yourself. It's obvious that you're hurting and until you get to the bottom of it, you're going to stay this way and I know you can't go on like this. Now, I'm going to let you off your shift now. You have a few days off from work,_ please_ spend some time figuring this out because I can't bear to see you like this anymore, alright?"

I looked up at Sam. There was nothing else I could say, I just put my arms around him and gave him another hug. "You're a great friend and a great boss Sam, I don't know what I would do without you."

Still hugging me he said, "Yeah, I don't know what you would do without me either, now get outta here."

I stood up, straightened my uniform and wiped my eyes. Trying to sound uplifted from our talk, I said, "alright, let me just get my purse out of the desk and I'll be on my way."

As I walked out of Sam's office I could clearly see that everyone was wondering what just occurred in Sam's office. My ex-friend and the newest Fellowship of the Sun worshiper (haha), Arlene, was staring at me wondering what was going on. I knew she was going to be pissed off at Sam for letting me off early again, BUT that's her problem to deal with not mine.

I walked out of the bar into the employee parking lot. I got into my car and started the drive home. I noticed that the weather was very overcast. It didn't look like it was going to rain it just looked cold and dreary, I thought it coincided with my mood perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Sookie POV**_

By the time I pulled into my newly graveled driveway, it was just about dark. The security lights came on right away, and as I got out of my car I noticed that Amelia was home. Octavia had gone away for a few weeks visiting with relatives in New Orleans so it was just me and my favorite roomie.

Before I even walked into the house I was hit with the smell of something really good coming

from the kitchen. I walked into the house and saw Amelia cooking. She was standing in the kitchen wearing an apron and an actual chef's hat. Where she got the get-up, I have no idea, but she looked adorable. Despite my mood, I started giggling as soon as I saw her.

"What you are doing?" I said still giggling.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm cooking us dinner." Amelia said in what I recognized as a lousy Italian accent.

"Oh, that's so thoughtful of you, what are you making?"

"Italian."

Now I got the whole accent thing. "Ok, well I'm going to change out of my work clothes and I'll be back in a jiffy to help you."

"No need, I've already set the table and everything is done, I just have to dish it out."

As Amelia was talking I started hustling down to my room. "Ok, well I'll hurry then, I don't want it to get cold."

As Amelia was starting to dish out the food, I quickly went to my room and changed my clothes. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice that I took out a Fangtasia t-shirt to put on but I knew I wasn't fooling myself, so I put it on along with a pair of comfortable jogging shorts and a pair of big, pink, fuzzy slippers.

I walked into the dining room to see that everything was ready, all I had to do was sit down and enjoy the wonderful meal that Amelia prepared. On the table was a beautiful looking salad and a tray of lasagna, which sat next to a bowl of freshly grated parmesan cheese and a carafe of red wine. I must say, Amelia had outdone herself this time. She's been recently overloading herself with cooking shows, and she's become especially addicted to this chef who has a show called 'Hell's Kitchen'. I couldn't believe that anyone would want to name their show that, but it's a free country. Anyway, I've never seen the show myself but he's supposed to be a really good chef and according to Amelia, he's hot. It really has affected her because she can't stop cooking and makes me sample everything she tries. There have been a few disasters in my kitchen, but for the most part I've enjoyed everything she's prepared.

I was so touched by her gesture, I looked at her and said, "Amelia, everything looks wonderful, thank you so much for doing this."

Amelia was already seated. She was looking down as she was unfolding a napkin to lie in her lap. She said, "anything for my best pal, and besides, you've been looking so down lately, I thought I would try to cheer you up."

I picked up the tongs to start serving each of us some salad and said, "yeah well, that seems to be the popular opinion lately."

Amelia looked at me curiously and said, "what do you mean?"

I let out a little sigh and said, "well, today at work, I was sitting down thinking about some things when Sam came over and asked if I would help him with something. I sort of snapped at him in front of everyone and he called me into his office. Basically, he wants me to spend some time just figuring things out."

"Hmmm", came Amelia's reply.

"I don't know why this is such a big deal, I know I haven't been myself lately but I'll snap out of it. I don't understand why everything has to be made into such a big deal."

By this point, Amelia couldn't wait to try her lasagna any longer. She grabbed a spatula and started cutting out a piece to put on her plate. "Would you like some?"

"Ok, but just a little bit. You have had me try so many of your creations lately, I'm afraid I'll start gaining weight if I don't cut down," I said as I started patting my stomach.

Amelia gave me one of those looks that made me feel like I had two heads. "Oh please girl, I would kill for your figure."

Amelia continued, "well maybe it's not that Sam is trying to make something out of nothing, maybe he senses there is something wrong. He's known you for a long time and he cares about you. I've been your friend and roommate for well over a year now and I can definitely tell that you have not been yourself."

"Well maybe ya'll are right, still I don't see the point in digging up something I'm not sure is there just to try to make myself feel better. Do you we have any bread to go with the lasagna?"

Amelia quickly got up and ran over to the oven, grabbing two oven mits from the counter. "Oh crap! I forgot the bread in the oven. No biggy, it should be just about done anyway."

Sookie watched as Amelia opened the oven and took out this long loaf of what she figured was bread wrapped in aluminum foil. "It smells good, what is it?"

"I thought I'd make us garlic bread to go along with our Italian feast." Amelia started to laugh as she brought the bread over to the table. "I guess you don't have to worry about not eating garlic anymore, do you Sookie?"

I stared at the bread for what could have been an eternity. It was such a frivolous, harmless remark but it hit home and it hurt. . . bad. Before I even had a chance to register what was about to happen, the tears welled up in my eyes and starting running down my cheeks in two steady streams.

Amelia looked at me like she had just hit me in the stomach with a baseball bat. I picked up the napkin from my lap, excused myself from the table and ran into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Naturally, Amelia got up and ran in after me.

Amelia has always been a loud broadcaster, I could hear her as clear as a bell,_ Oh Shit, oh shit! I'm such an idiot, I couldn't just keep my mouth shut, I knew I knew __**that**__ was the problem! _Wondering what she meant by that, I heard her at the door, "Sookie, I'm so sorry for what I said. I did not mean to hurt your feelings I was just teasing you." "Please open the door." Naturally, I told her she could come in and she sat on the bed next to me.

Choking back more tears, I looked up at Amelia. "It's ok, it was such a harmless thing, I know you were only teasing me. I don't know, it's just that this is the kind of stuff that's been happening to me lately. I'll be fine, or at least I think I'm fine one minute, and the next I'm like this. I'm just so confused, all the time, and I cannot seem to get a handle on it."

"Listen Sookie, you're my friend and I love you. I can't stand to see you this upset. Forget about dinner, I'm going to mix us up a couple of drinks, we are going to sit on the couch and talk this whole thing out. I'm here for you and I will help you get to the bottom of whatever is on your mind." _It's about time we have this conversation. _I frowned at her, but I did not want to let on that I just heard her thoughts.

With that, I stood up, Amelia was behind me with her hands on both of my shoulders guiding me towards the living room. I sat down on the couch waiting for Amelia to comeback with our drinks. I think she had a great idea, alcohol would definitely help right about now. She came back into the living room and sat down next to me. "A gin and tonic for you and a glass of red wine for me."

"Thanks Amelia."

No sooner had we sat down, I heard a *pop* and there was Claudine standing in my living room. Claudine was my fairy godmother who not only saved my life quite a few times in the past, but I had just recently found out from my fairy great-grandfather Niall (another recent discovery) that Claudine was in fact my cousin.

"What's going on, are you girls having a party without me?" Claudine said, her voice as bubbly as a bottle of champagne.

Amelia, who didn't seemed to be surprised at all by Claudine's appearance, simply looked at her and said, "not a party Claudine. Sookie hasn't been herself lately and today Sam sent her home from work early so she could spend the next few days just trying to figure out what could be the problem. We were just sitting down to see if Sookie could start getting things off her chest and maybe figure out what the issue is."

Claudine raised her eyebrows while looking at Amelia and said, "oh good, then I arrived just in time."

"Ok, now what is on your mind?" I loved Amelia's directness, she was not one to beat around the bush.

Both Claudine and Amelia were staring at me intently while I got up to get myself a few napkins. Once I sat down again, I blew my nose and let out a huge sigh. "Well, I know that I haven't been myself lately so today while I was at work, I took a seat at the bar and started thinking back to all of the things that has happened to me over the last couple of years."

"Uh hmm." Amelia was giving her full attention and Claudine was sitting back in a chair facing me, carefully listening to every word.

"Well, most of the things I looked back on I remembered with a certain amount of excitement because let's face it, I had gotten myself involved in some crazy stuff."

"True." Amelia and Claudine said in unison, both of them looking at me like I was stating the obvious.

"But then I started thinking about some other things that well, just made me sort of sad."

Amelia was waving her hand as if she was trying to drag it out of me. "Right, like?"

"Well. . . Eric mostly."

Claudine perked up and Amelia had a look of what seemed like relief on her face. _Thank God we're finally getting to it, _Amelia thought.

This was getting a bit strange for me. Claudine looked resigned and Amelia looked like she was about to burst.

Amelia started."Okaay. Well what is it that makes you sad? Is it about being blood-bound to him or is it that you don't understand what it means?"

"No. . .it's not the bond, I mean, don't get me wrong, I haven't always liked being bound to Eric. There have been times that I absolutely resented it, not to mention it does take some time getting used to, being able to feel what he feels and all, but there were times when I actually enjoyed it."

Now it was Claudine's turn to jump in. "What was it that made the bond enjoyable for you Sookie?"

Without even realizing it, my lips curled up into a smile. "Well, after we became bonded in Rhodes, I noticed every time he was near me, no matter what frame of mind I was in, I became happier, more at ease with anything. I discovered that we were both feeling what the other one was feeling, and it made me feel comforted. I also realized that it was not just the bond making me feel this way."

Claudine and Amelia looked at each other giving one another a slight nod.

Amelia now focused back on me and cracked a smile. "Well it doesn't sound like the bond is the problem now does it? Please continue, I think we may be getting somewhere."

I started feeling like a big jigsaw puzzle that Amelia and Claudine were spending waaay too much fun figuring out, but I shook it off and continued. "Yes. . . well. . . gosh I hate doing this." I felt a knot in my stomach and my palms were getting sweaty. I felt like something was getting caught in my throat. I knew I had something to say, but I was having a hard time finding the words. I stared at the fireplace watching the crackling of the flames, and almost instantly, had a brief flash of another evening similar to this one, it was Eric and I lying in front of the fire talking, and the thought warmed me completely. At that moment, I realized I needed to just suck it up. I closed my eyes and just blurted it out. "Eric, I'm sad because I miss Eric."

Amelia's thoughts raced, _Yes! Yes, finally, I thought she'd never admit it. _Startled by what I just heard my beloved roommate thinking, my eyes shot open and I jerked my head so quickly to ask her what she meant by that, but Claudine used that as an opportunity to cut in.

"Well honey, of course you miss Eric, you are in love with him." Claudine said it so matter-of-factly it was disturbing.

I jumped up out of my seat looking at both of them. "WHAT! NO, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ERIC!"

At this point, Amelia could barely contain her amusement. "Oh Sookie, please! That's what this is all about! Don't you see, you can't admit that you are madly in love with Eric 'The Big Bad Vampire' Northman."

I was getting really angry now at how nonchalant they were both being. "Stop saying that, I am not!"

Now, both Claudine and Amelia were laughing. Amelia started. "Sookie, you are my best friend and I would never lie to you, so please don't be too hurt when I say this, BUT, if you were anymore full of shit it would be coming out of your ears!"

"Ok, you're both really starting to get me angry, why on earth would you believe that I'm in love with Eric."

Claudine crossed her legs and gave me a wave, "honey, I call things the way I see them and I only speak the truth, so why don't you just admit it and get it over with. After all, why do you think I just showed up here tonight? Amelia and I were able to sense that you've been struggling with this for quite awhile now. I knew it was bound to surface sooner or later and when I felt your emotions get the better of you today, I had a feeling _this_ conversation would be happening."

I was really upset now and I was getting ready to get up, walk to my bedroom and slam the door. I was just about to do that when Amelia suddenly got serious. She first looked at Claudine, again they nodded to each other slightly and then she looked at me, directly into my eyes and I could tell that she really needed to get whatever it is she had to say off of her chest.

"Sookie, please. Claudine and I are here to support you because we care about you, but I need you to just hear me out first, and, if after my little speech you can still say we're wrong, then I _promise_ we will never speak of it again."

I knew I had to hear what Amelia had to say, after everything she had done for me this evening to try to make me happy. I knew I owed her that much. I also knew that maybe she had a point, even though I was scared to admit it.

Amelia began. "Sookie look, I understand how scary the whole prospect of loving someone like Eric Northman is, but from my standpoint, that is what I believe. You fell in love with Bill because he was the first man, or should I say, Vampire, that made you feel like you were worth anything. He made you believe that you were the most important thing to him and you repaid that 'so-called' love of his by giving him one of the most precious things a woman could give a man, your virginity. And what happened?"

At this point, I was looking down at my hands folded in my lap because I didn't want Amelia to see the tears coming back into my eyes. Amelia continued.

"He not only betrayed your relationship by cheating on you with Lorena, but he betrayed you as a person by not being honest with you with his real reasons for coming back to Bon Temps. If he truly cared about you, he would've told you the Queen sent him here to gain your favor. Knowing the type of person you are, you probably would have understood and tried to oblige the Queen, but he never gave you that chance. When Eric forced him to tell you the truth, and you realized that everything about your relationship with Bill was a lie, you also believed that everything Bill said was special about you was a lie too. Claudine and I saw you the day after you got out of the hospital after we'd been attacked by Jake Purifoy. We both saw the look in your eyes. You were completely heartbroken."

Amelia was clearly on a roll. She told me to continue sitting while her and Claudine when into the kitchen to get us some refills. I definitely could use another drink after that opening statement.

The girls came back into the living room, making themselves comfortable for what looked like the beginning of Round Two. _Ding!_

Amelia took a sip of her wine and began again. "Moving on from that, you met Quinn.

I noticed that she had skipped over my tryst with Eric while he was staying with me while he was cursed. I was not going to say anything because I knew she was leaving Eric (_the best_) for last.

"Now maybe he was an alright guy in some ways, but he never would have put you first and you knew that. You would have always played second fiddle to the needs of his family. Also, let's not forget that even though he may have sent his sister to warn us the night of the takeover, the fact is, he betrayed you to the Nevada vamps and almost got you, me, Eric, Bill and his own sister killed."

I found myself starting to hang on every word Amelia was saying. The way she was talking I almost forgot she was talking about me. But when I snapped back and remembered that it was my life she was referring to, I suddenly felt like the stereotypical blonde who is just expected to make stupid choices.

Claudine put a hand up as if to make a point herself. "Amelia, you almost left out my sweet ole cousin, Jason." I instantly became protective and shot Claudine a glance that told her to be careful. He may have been a jackass but he was the only family I had left. Sometimes, family loyalty stinks.

Claudine raised an eyebrow. "Sookie, seriously, think about it. I'm not mentioning Jason to hurt you, I'm saying it because it's true. He lied to you and set you up so that you and Calvin Norris would catch Crystal having an affair. Her shame may have been the cause of you having to break Calvin's hand, but you know as well as I do, that Jason knew exactly what was going on."

The tears began to well up again but I needed to stay strong. I had to face this no matter how difficult.

Amelia chimed in. "But Sookie none of this, not one bit, was your fault. You are a good person. You're smart and your brave. You don't take crap from people and yet you willingly put yourself in harm's way to help anyone who may need it, even if at times it's someone you don't even like. Anybody who has been through what you've been through with the men in your past would be affected."

I watched as Amelia and Claudine each took a huge gulp of their drinks. Something told me I needed to do the same. Round Three is coming and I had a feeling I was going to need another gin and tonic. I sat my glass down, shifted in my seat and was now looking directly at Amelia.

"Now we come to Eric." Amelia cracked a little smile after she said his name.

"Let's face it, Eric is powerful, manipulative, conniving, arrogant and can even be considered diabolical." Amelia was looking to both Claudine and I with an expression that said her statement was obvious. We both nodded at her in agreement.

"The thought of loving a vampire like that sounds ludicrous, but you know what, I like him. Do you know why?"

Now that shocked me. Amelia was never a fan of Eric's before. And what was even stranger was that Claudine was looking at Amelia nodding as if she felt the same way.

Amelia let out a sigh and then continued with her 'MAKE SOOKIE SEE THE LIGHT SPEECH', no pun intended.

"I will admit that Eric was not always one of my favorite people, _but_, in the past weeks I've really been thinking about your relationship with him and all of the things that you and Claudine shared with me. The fact is my dear, is that Eric has ALWAYS been there for you. From practically the beginning of when the two of you met he has gone out of his way to protect you. He's risked his life for you more times than I can count and any time you were in danger, Eric was the one by your side. The most important thing, I think, is what he did for you in Rhodes."

I furrowed my eyebrows a bit. "What did he do for me?" I think I made Amelia a little irritated because her tone became slightly defensive.

"Sookie, when Andre wanted you to blood-bond with him to be more closely linked to the Queen, Eric was there. He endangered his position as Sherriff and quite possibly his life when he intervened. Eric knew the risk he was taking and yet he did it anyway. He saved you from being controlled by Andre, who could've given a shit about you except for how you could better serve the Queen."

My mouth must have gaped open because Amelia and Claudine were looking at me with bewildered looks on their faces. _That's true_. I was so consumed with what was happening to me at that moment, I never really did stop to think about what Eric put on the line to save me. I suddenly felt ashamed.

Amelia continued. "Eric has always been the one to give you the things you've needed, from a new driveway to a cell phone.

_Not to mention a new coat and a new front door that Quinn smashed in. _I thought to myself.

"A man, especially one such as Eric, does not do the things he has done for you without having some strong feelings himself. The problem, as far as I can see, is that neither one of you trust your feelings enough to be honest about them, which is why this is so scary for the both of you."

The last line caused me to let out a little chuckle.

"Oh _come on_ Amelia, Eric isn't scared of anything. You seriously want me to believe that he's scared of me."

It was Claudine's turn to jump in.

"Sookie, listen, think about it. We're talking about a vampire who is over 1000 years old, who also just happened to be a Viking in his human life. This is a man who has survived for over a millennium by using his intelligence, his resourcefulness and his quick thinking. As a Viking, I'm sure he was a skilled expert in warfare and I'm sure he had to be just as intelligent back then. To be able to survive this long, he had to learn to become, in a sense, invincible. He is one of the most powerful vampires in Louisiana now, and he did not get that way or come this far by being soft and showing weakness."

Claudine and Amelia were doing a good job putting things in a new light. "I never thought about it that way."

Amelia chimed in. "Well, I think we helped you open your eyes a little bit and see things from a different perspective where Eric is concerned, however, my concern is what you are feeling."

_Damn_, I thought I was safe, I knew Amelia would bring the focus back to me.

"Sookie." Amelia was now leaning a bit more in my direction and now placed her hand on my leg. "From what you told about you and Eric's whole relationship, it seems like it was always passionate, just in different way."

I crinkled my eyebrows and looked at Amelia. "Huh?"

"Well, before he was cursed by Hallow, the both of you seemed to enjoy challenging each other. You were always able to read each other pretty well and the sexual tension could be cut with a knife."

"_That's_ for sure." Claudine remarked in total agreement.

"You always knew the angle from where Eric was coming from and you knew exactly how to play his game. But when he became cursed, you were faced with an Eric you did not know existed. From what you said, he was no longer 'Alpha Male, I Am Viking Hear Me Roar Eric', but was a sweet, loving, attentive Eric who fell madly in love with you, _and_, was willing to give up everything for you."

Amelia saying these words got me to thinking back of our time together again and I lowered my head, allowing myself a few moments to remember that beautiful time.

"Sookie, I don't think there is any secret that you fell in love with him during that time he stayed with you. It just seems like you convinced yourself that if you opened yourself up to the 'real' Eric and told him the truth about what happened between you, he would've laughed or degraded it in some way. I understood the need for you to keep that little part of him to yourself, but the night of the Nevada takeover changed all of that. When Eric remembered everything, _that_ scared the crap out of you because you knew that sooner or later you may have to face those feelings you've been spending so much time trying to bury."

Amelia sat back, took a sip of her wine and let out a sigh. I see that she said everything she had to say and I felt like I just got off a roller coaster that moved at high speed during a hurricane.

I plopped back on the cushions of the couch. I was trying to register everything that Amelia and Claudine had said to me. The conclusion I was coming to was that everything they had said was true. I was always so concerned, worrying about myself and protecting my heart that I never allowed myself to think of things from Eric's perspective. I never stopped to really see _all_ of the things he had done for me, _all_ of the risks he had taken to protect me and save me.

At that moment, the tears just started streaming down my face. I started crying for everything I had seen, everything I had felt, everything I had lost and everything I had gained but was too scared to allow myself to see it. Amelia moved over and put her arms around me. Claudine came over and sat behind me, also putting her arms around me. This was truly girl bonding at its finest.

It was strange, but after a few moments while entwined with my girls, I suddenly felt like a tremendous weight was being lifted off of my shoulders. I actually felt lighter, so much so that the girls jumped back a little when I started giggling.

With the three of us still sitting on the couch together we all sort of leaned back. Amelia and Claudine were smiling. Amelia looked like she was lighter too. I guess she had been practicing this speech for a while. With that, Amelia turned to me.

"Sookie, now after that somewhat longer than expected speech, I am going to ask you this once. Are you in love with Eric?"

I knew, at this moment, I couldn't deny it any longer. I looked up, took a deep breath, "yes, Amelia," I closed my eyes and said, "with everything that I am, I'm in love with Eric Northman."

_Yes! Thank God! I am like the best roommate ever!_

"Yes Amelia, you are truly the best roommate ever."

"Hey, you were listening again." Amelia said in a way that let me know she was too happy to care.

"Claudine, what do you think about all of this?" I asked.

"Sookie, what can I tell you, the heart wants what the heart wants. Even though I never really got too close to Eric while he was around you for fear of him draining me dry, I could definitely tell the both of you had a bond, with or without blood."

"Aw, cousin, when you say things like that, it just makes me feel all fuzzy." I said sarcastically. Claudine laughed. "Seriously though Sookie, what I do know of him from Niall, Eric is well respected and honorable. I truly believe he IS the one for you."

Once I saw that my therapy session was over, I got up and walked to the bathroom. I needed a pee break, bad, and I wanted to splash some water on my face. Amelia and Claudine got up and brought our glasses into the kitchen.

As I came walking back into the living room, I sat down again and said to myself, "why was this sooo hard for me to admit and why didn't they just confront me about this before?"

"Because." Amelia screamed from the kitchen.

_I should've known she was listening._

"We know you well enough to know that when you are struggling with feelings that are very powerful you tend to run away from the cause."

I took a slight offense to that, I never thought of myself as a girl who ran away from anything. How many times have I gotten myself into trouble by running smack into a problem?

As Amelia was walking back into the living room, she continued. "Don't get me wrong Sookie, you are definitely one of the bravest people I know, but when it comes to feelings of the heart, you handle things a bit differently, _especially_ with Eric."

_Ok, maybe she had a point there._

Claudine walked back into the living room. Claudine said thoughtfully, "you were trying to protect yourself from possibly being hurt and the only way you accomplished that was by running away from the reality. If your feelings weren't so strong and you didn't feel you had a lot to lose, you wouldn't have avoided this for so long."

These women should charge for their time, they'd make a fortune. "I've got to admit it, you are both absolutely right."

"Of course, I'm right, I always am." Amelia said with a smirk on her face. Claudine chimed in. "And I'm your fairy godmother, it's my job to know what's best for you."

I couldn't help but smile. "Ok, now you need to stop, because you're starting to _sound_ like Eric."

Claudine saw this as her perfect exit. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Ok girl, you go and get that big hunk of dead flesh and make him yours. I'll be around if you need me, but I think you have everything under control."

I walked over to my cousin and gave her a hug. "I do Claudine. Thank you so much, for _everything_."

"Aw, that's what fairies are for. Bye girls." And just like that, she was gone.

Amelia and I both plopped on the couch, and I suddenly felt exhausted.

Barely whispering, I said, "how am I going to handle this?"

Amelia looked at me, her left eyebrow raised. "What do you mean, you have to talk to him?"

"Well duh, I mean, what am I supposed to say, "hey you big Viking, I'm in love with you so pillage me like a village?" I answered sarcastically.

"Uh, not quite _that_ way Miss Congeniality." Amelia said condescendingly. "But don't think about what you are going to say right now. The words will come, I think it's probably best if you slept on it though you've been through a lot tonight."

"You're right, I don't think I can think about it anymore tonight anyway, I'm nervous enough."

With that I turned to Amelia and gave her a hug. "Thank you Amelia. You know, Pam never thought much for my taste in friends, but I can honestly say that I hit jackpot with you. You are definitely the best friend a girl could have."

"Your welcome roomie, anything for my best gal. After all, we have to stick together right?"

"Right . . .ok girlfriend, goodnight."

"Night, night, see you in the morning."

I got up and walked to my bedroom. I grabbed a nightgown out of my drawer and walked into the bathroom. I did my business, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror while taking out my ponytail. I shook out my hair a bit, shut out the light and got into bed.

While staring at the ceiling, I started thinking, _You can do this, you can totally do this, just look him in the eyes and say 'I love you'. _Enough. I'll have to think more like Scarlet O'Hara and just worry about it tomorrow, and with that I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Eric POV**

_**Same Night as Sookie's Revelation**_

_Fangtasia__ is packed, and Eric, as usual, is sitting on his throne observing the crowd__. __His long legs are stretched out while his arms are resting on the arms of his chair. His tight black jeans and fitted, black, crewneck t-shirt hug his body in all the right places, showing off every ripple of muscle on his God-like physique. Every fangbanger in his establishment are trying to get his attention. Quite simply, Eric is too engrossed in his thoughts to notice._

_Never had I spent so much time thinking of another being, a __**human **__no less! It has been consuming my nights and haunting me during my daily rest. The memories of my time with her have come back to me with a vengeance, and it could not have happened at a worse time. _

_I have been entertaining the new King, Felipe de Castro, for the last six weeks. I am starting to think he has forgotten he has a kingdom in Nevada. At the same time, I have had his fucking underling, Victor Madden breathing over my shoulder. I have always known that Felipe was a ruthless leader, but, in my recent experience with Victor, I see that Victor is far worse. He is much more conniving and devious, and I have definitely been walking a fine line between keeping them satisfied, while securing my position as Sherriff of Area Five. I have no doubt in my ability to overcome them, undoubtedly, I have learned through the centuries to play this game very well. Unfortunately, this game would not be nearly so trying on me if I could keep my focus on what was going on. Instead, I'm finding myself consumed with the memories of my sweet Southern Belle. _

_In my younger days as a Viking, I commanded my minions with an iron fist. My people respected me because they knew I would do anything within my power to protect them as long as they showed me loyalty and carried out my orders. They feared me because their disloyalty was not tolerated and my punishments were severe, __**and**__, almost always final. I was unmatched at my talent with a sword and had demonstrated that talent many times during battle. As a vampire, I have projected that same strength and leadership. The embodiment of a powerful leader, and, I might add, an incredible lover to any woman lucky enough to attract my attentions. _

A sly little grin crossing his mouth as he reminisces of his former conquests on the battlefield . . . and off.

_How the mighty have fallen. Look what has become of me now Never in all my years have I ever felt so weak . . . so vulnerable, and SHE is responsible! I should have killed her months ago and rid myself of this weight on my undead heart. How many times had she defied me? How many times did she deny me for another? At times, she actually seemed to enjoy putting me in my place. Of course she enjoyed it . . . she truly believed I would never hurt her. She actually trusted me with her life, never knowing how easily I could have taken it . . . __**if**__ I chose to. The truth is, I knew I could never hurt her. To see her hurt or broken, in any way, would break me. _

_But Sookie Stackhouse has always had power over me. Even from our first meeting she intrigued me, and to a vampire of my age, that is practically unheard of. Living for over a thousand years, you pretty much see and experience everything and anything there is. My existence, despite my successes, had become redundant, mundane and lonely. Sookie changed all of that. _

_I remember the first time she walked into Fangtasia with Bill Compton to question me about some murders going on in Bon Temps. That was truly the beginning of the end for me. She looked like an angel, an angel I would have given anything to defile when I saw her in that white dress with the red flowers on it. _

The memory of seeing her for the first time caused him to become aroused. Not wanting the patrons and staff to notice, he shifted himself in his chair and rested his left ankle on his right knee in order to conceal any evidence of what he was thinking. His feelings of arousal did not last and quickly shifted to anger and frustration.

_Compton, that son of a bitch! I partly blame him for Sookie and I being apart. I knew from her scent when she walked into my bar that she was untouched. I should've done something about it then, but no, I decided to be patient! I knew when the scent was gone Compton took her innocence. He lied to her and then betrayed her. He made her afraid to take any chances with her heart. I could kill him for that! She refused to admit to me about what happened between us while I was cursed. I had to have something held over her head in order for her to tell me the truth about what happened between us. No matter, my revenge on Compton will be sweet when I have finally made her mine. I admit my vengeance on the tiger will be much more satisfying, especially when I see his dick balanced off the end of my sword! Not only was he unworthy of her attentions but he too betrayed her, almost resulting in her getting killed. Oh yes, I think tonight I will take out my whetting stone and start polishing my most prized sword._

Eric tries to force himself out of his state and focus on the crowd.

_Stop this Northman! You are the Sherriff of Area Five, the most powerful vampire in the State of Louisiana. I must keep my focus. I am the King in this establishment, sitting on my throne, while people treat me like a God! I sometimes miss the days when my life was less complicated and these trivial things held some interest for me. _

Eric straightened up in his seat. He had a look that projected superiority. With his finger, he motioned to one of the waitresses. Within a couple of minutes, he was once again immersed in his thoughts while nursing a True Blood.

_The last six weeks, however, I will admit to myself, that my behavior towards the staff and these vile fangbangers have been insufferable. But having Victor and Felipe under my nose every minute has been insufferable. My anger and frustration has grown to such proportions that I blocked the bond with Sookie so she wouldn't suffer. I hated doing it but deemed it necessary in order to protect her, even though it has made me even more on edge. Pam has tried to talk to me about my behavior, but I would have none of it. I needn't explain my actions to anyone. I will continue to sit here looking mysterious and dangerous, that's what the fangbangers like. After all, that's what the tourists come here for, to order overpriced drinks, and risk their lives in the hopes that a vampire, especially one as powerful as myself, will either bite them, fuck them or turn them. They all worship me, and although that used to hold a modest interest for me, it does not any longer. Lately, it is all I can do to keep myself from smashing their skulls in._

_The last time I experienced feelings for another, was back in my human days and that was barely a blip on the screen compared to the feelings I have for Sookie Stackhouse. I never thought I could be capable of feeling this strongly . . . for anyone. I have spent so much time protecting myself, establishing myself in politics and overseeing my businesses that I never thought I needed more. I learned a long time ago it was best to disassociate myself completely with anything involving feeling or emotion because I found it . . . counterproductive to my existence. That was of course before Sookie came walking through my door. It was while I was cursed by Hallow and being sheltered by Sookie that I experienced feelings so overpowering that I couldn't remember _**_ever _**_being happier. It was while I was a voided image of myself that the walls I spent so much time building around me disappeared. During my 'altered' state, I offered to give up everything for her At first, when I got my memory back and Sookie told me the things that I said while I was cursed, I simply could not conceive it. I realize, at this moment, with everything that I know and feel, I would gladly give all of this up, risk everything I've worked for, if I could have that time back with her._

_Eric lifted his right hand to the left side of his chest and started rubbing the area as if to sooth his heartache. _

_The night of Felipe's takeover is a night I will never forget. My Queen, who I had happily served for well over one hundred years, was murdered. In order to spare myself and my subjects, I swore fealty to a King I disrespected. He was a coward in the way he seized power, and I detest the idea of showing allegiance to a being I believe is far beneath me. That episode was, oh, what do the humans call it, 'a piece of cake' compared to what happened next. _

_I walked into Sookie's bedroom to collect my thoughts and sat on her bed. From the moment I sat down, I felt a flood of feelings and emotions hit me like a freight train. I felt as if I could have collapsed from the enormity of it. It all happened so suddenly that I was capable of doing nothing else but bury my face in my hands. When Sookie came to check on me, the woman in front of me was no longer the Sookie I just had some feelings for, who I desperately wanted to bed. She appeared before me as . . . my lover, my beautiful lover. It took every ounce of strength I had to walk out of her home that evening. _

_Eric tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling. _

_I cannot stand to be away from her. She has absolutely no idea of the depth of my feelings for her, but, how could she? I didn't make things easy for her after the curse was lifted and being apart for this amount of time has probably left her confused. It is of no great consequence, however, once Felipe and his entourage vacate Louisiana, I will be free to see my lover and express to her all of the love I have for her . . . in every way. She'll probably make a fuss and deny me . . . at first. Fortunately, I have over 1,000 years of experience perfecting the art of seduction with the opposite sex, and I always get what I want. The funny thing is, for the first time in my long undead life, I don't want to just seduce a woman for a feed and a fuck. I want to care for Sookie and make her happy. I want her to love me as I love her. I want her to belong to me as I want to belong to her. I see I've also, in a very short time, perfected the art of being whipped as well. Hmmm. I must be frustrated. No sex in six weeks is like a fucking eternity for me. No matter, I will wait as long as it takes for my lover. _

A hint of lust flowing through his body once again. It was while Eric was sitting on his throne, thinking of his beloved, that a fangbanger decided to make his way over to gain Eric's attention. Eric felt the presence immediately and began to stare at the fool intently, his captivating blue eyes were practically glowing with anger.

_Here comes a fucking fangbanger now, a man no less! Not that a woman would hold any interest for me but a man makes it more tempting to show no mercy. I'm sitting here dreaming about when my Sookie and I can finally be together again, and now I must deal with this. Can't this insignificant little cow see how enraged I am becoming by his mere presence? He's eyeing me . . . inching closer. Oh, what I wouldn't give to rip his throat out and drain him! He has no idea how close to death he is by having the nerve to approach me. Now he's on his knees. Hmmm, what to do? _

Eric was sitting there contemplating whether or not to kill this pitiful human, as casually as one would contemplate having the last piece of pie for dessert.

**WHOOSH! **was all everyone in the bar heard and then, **SLAM!** when the fangbanger hit the wall.

_I showed him mercy, let one of my subordinates have him. I suppose I should show them some reward for putting up with me these last weeks. After all, part of my power over them is not only fear and respect, but to reward them when it is deserved. _

_I need to be by myself for a while and collect my thoughts._

After that little display, Eric stood up and began walking through the bar towards his office. The sight of him walking through the crowd was like watching Moses part the Red Sea, everyone just moved out of his way, watching him in awe. He was 6 foot 4 inches of sheer magnificence. His blonde hair was cascading down his shoulders and the perfection of his body could have made a nun swoon. He truly was a Norse God.

Once the poor fangbanger regained consciousness and found another vampire to more than happily nurse his wounds (so to speak), Pam sees that she needs to try to talk to Eric again. She knows that his behavior has been out of hand and she also knows that business will eventually suffer if he doesn't get his 'feelings' under control.

Eric is now sitting behind his desk. His legs are stretched out before him and his left elbow is resting on the arm of his chair with his hand raised to his mouth. His index finger and thumb are tugging on his lower lip, a habit of his when he's in deep thought. His blue eyes are staring a hole in the floor. He quickly jolts up when he hears Pam approaching.

A knock at the door. "Master, may I come in?"

Eric begins shuffling through his paperwork to give the impression he's busy.

"Enter." He says coolly.

"Master, I apologize for disturbing you, but I think there are some things we need to discuss." Pam says carefully not to antagonize him further.

Eric furrows his eyebrows and slightly puffs out his lips, and with a condescending expression and says, "things . . . I see. And what _things_ would that be?"

"Well, ever since the takeover, you have not been yourself and I wanted to know if there is anything you may require from me to make things run more smoothly for you." I understand this has all been quite a change . . . for everyone, but you are my Master and it is important to me that you are well."

Eric thinks to himself. _I love my child, not just for her concern but for her deviousness. Ah, I have truly taught her well. She knows damn well what the __**issue **__is, but she is too clever to bring it up. She also doesn't realize that I'm well aware the only time she refers to me as 'Master', that is, when others are not around, is either when she wants to know something, or she's guilty of something and is trying to escape punishment. I'm putting my money on thought number one._

"I appreciate your concern Pam, but I am well. I do agree that the weeks following the takeover have been . . . challenging, but you know that I always come out on top, of any situation and this is no different."

"I see, well then I will leave you to your work." The suspense is killing Pam, she cannot resist any longer. "By the way, have you heard from Sookie lately?"

_I gave Pam a hint of a smile to let her knew I was on to her little game. Oh Pam, you cannot bullshit a bullshitter._

"Why no Pam, I have not. Is there a reason why you are asking?" Eric said drolly.

"Not particularly no, I just realized that it's been about six weeks since you've spoken with her. If I'm not mistaken, the last time was when we went to Merlotte's to notify her of the King's formal protection." Although fully aware that Eric is on to her, Pam is still smart enough to watch herself.

_I am so glad that Pam is my only child, she truly is a handful. But I know her concern for me and we have been too closely connected through the years for her to not know that Sookie, in fact, _**_was _**_the reason for my uncharacteristic behavior. Sookie is bound to me permanently and when we come together as I plan, Pam should be privy to what's going on. Her loyalty shall be rewarded._

"Oh my sweet child, like you do not think I see where you are going with this. You have shown me tremendous loyalty and respect throughout our time together and you are my most trusted asset, I am quite comfortable having this discussion with you as we would have this talk anyway. What is it you wish to know?" He gave Pam a look to let her know that while his words are tinged with sarcasm, he's also being quite sincere.

Although Pam was very interested in having this talk with Eric, it was a bit unnerving for her. Spilling blood and decapitating victims in warfare, defeating enemies and playing the game of vampire politics is what she was used to, about to have a discussion with her Master about his feelings, territory 'unchartered'.

"I do not wish to know anything Master. I just noticed that you have not been yourself since the time you have stopped talking to Sookie and I wondered if that has been the reason for your hostility." Pam said carefully.

Eric was sitting in his chair leaning back with his hands folded in his lap, considering her words while intently looking at her.

"Yes, you are correct in assuming that Sookie has been on my mind. Listen, I'll be blunt."

Eric paused for a moment. He was never one to share his thoughts or feelings about anything. This was not something he planned to make a habit of, however, he felt it necessary to be honest with Pam about this. "I am in love with Sookie and plan to go to her as soon as Felipe and his crew go back to Nevada. I intend to make her mine . . . completely. In fact, my _intention_ is to take her away for a few days so that we may spend some time together—away from any . . . _distractions_. You will look after _Fangtasia _for me while I'm gone. I assume this is not something you have a problem with."

Pam was not shocked by this news. She not only expected it, but she was happy about it. Pam had grown to be very fond of Sookie over the years and although she knew that Sookie had caused her Master quite a bit of grief in the past, she knew that Sookie would never do anything to harm Eric. She also knew that Sookie genuinely cared for him. Besides, seeing how Sookie had driven Eric so completely out of sorts over the last months, surprisingly, made Pam like her even more.

"But Master, if this is how you feel, why have you waited so long to go to her? Surely the King would not think anything of you going to see Sookie, especially now that she is part of his retinue and under his formal protection. Why prolong this?"

Eric tilted his head from side to side giving the impression he was pondering what Pam said. But he had a very good reason.

"It is not Felipe that I am too concerned with, it's Victor Madden. Felipe is powerful and devious, that is true, but my instincts tell me that Victor is the one to look out for. As you know, Sookie's gifts are appealing to those in power, and I will not take a chance in risking her safety by dangling her in front of Felipe _or _Victor."

Pam considered what Eric just said and knew that it was a smart move. Her Master was an expert in the field of, among other things, deception, so she was confident that Eric was correct in his assessment.

Pam nodded her head. "I see, well, I received notice that Felipe and his people are expected to leave by the end of the week. Shall I contact Sookie for you and let her know that she should expect to hear from you?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! It is imperative that she not be contacted until Felipe and Victor are safely away from here. It pains me to do this, however, I will stop at nothing to protect her from undue harm, so, if by chance she calls Fangtasia, take a message. Do not speak to her about what's going on. There is already the possibility that our phones are bugged and I want any conversation to be as brief and as general as possible."

Pam looked shocked. "Bugged! Why would you think our lines are bugged?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders and responded in a nonchalant way. "Felipe is not sure if he can trust me, my loyalty is suspect so he's doing what he feels he must. Besides, it's what I would do. I intend to have a surveillance company come in and conduct a full sweep of Fangtasia, _after _Felipe and Victor's departure."

Digesting what Eric just said to her, Pam had another question. "Ok, if Sookie does call, I'll do what's necessary to keep the conversation brief, but what if she bypasses me on the phone and asks directly for you?"

Eric never thought he'd see the day that Pam would be concerned over a human, but it pleases him to know that Pam does hold his lover in a high regard.

"If she asks for me, simply tell her I will call her back. If she persists . . . just say I have been occupied with the new king and I will contact her when my time permits." Pam had a look of doubt on her face, no doubt Eric is not the only one who knows the stubbornness of Sookie Stackhouse.

Eric tried to be reassuring. "These are just precautions Pam. Sookie has not contacted us in well over a month. If I had to guess, I would say she is still fighting the fact that our bond is permanent and is also aware that she and I need to have our 'talk' so she has decided to avoid me like the plague. You know how she runs away when it pertains to matters of the heart." Eric let out a chuckle after his last statement.

"That is definitely true. Our little Sookie does know how to run away when she wants to." Pam giggled. She visibly became more comfortable with Eric's plan and decided to have a seat on the sofa. Pam asked casually, "Eric, how long have you known?"

Eric looked at Pam curiously. "How long have I known what Pam?"

"How long have you known you loved her?"

Eric was a little surprised at Pam's nosiness. "Ah. Well, I certainly hope you do not decide to make a habit of asking me such personal questions Pam."

Knowing she overstepped her boundaries, Pam quickly retreated. "I apologize Master, it was wrong of me to ask you that. I just thought since you have discussed your feelings for her with me, you wouldn't feel so private about sharing when you realized you had them, that's all."

Eric laughed at the pitiful sight of his child looking guilty, comparable to a small child waiting to be lashed. "Not to worry Pam, you did not offend me. I know to some extent I've always had feelings for her, I just chose not to acknowledge them. It wasn't until after the takeover and I let the enormity of what Sookie and I shared while I was cursed sink in. To finally answer your question, I would say I finally realized I was in love with Sookie during these last weeks that I've been away from her. It's been a . . .difficult time for me, as you know. But now that I have accepted it I can move on . . . hopefully soon, with Sookie by my side."

As if pretending to earn Pam's approval, Eric asked, "are you satisfied with my answer my child?"

"Quite, thank you." Pam responded mockingly.

Pam stood up getting ready to go back into the club to relieve Clancy when there was a knock at the door. Eric, smelled him before he entered the club. _This cannot be good_. He motioned for Pam to open the door. It was Victor Madden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. And now on with the meeting with Victor. He's such a weeney!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Victor Madden entered Eric's office with an heir of arrogance that could have been cut with a knife. He had a swagger that would have given anyone the impression he owned the place. He eyed Pam and with a prize-winning smile and said, "well, Good Evening Pamela, you're looking as lovely as ever." Pam knew that Victor was flirting with her_ just_ to piss Eric off, and she could not have been more disinterested. "Good Evening Victor, how nice to see you again", she replied flatly.

Victor shifted his attention to Eric, and with a more casual tone said, "Northman, I can see you are as_ busy_ as ever, I trust all is well?" Eric knew that not only was Victor testing him for a reaction by the way he just spoke to Pam, but he also knew that Victor was purposely showing his lack of respect for Eric by not addressing him as 'Sherriff'. Eric was too smart to ever give Victor that kind of trivial satisfaction. "Everything is going quite well Victor. What brings you to_ Fangtasia_ this evening." Eric responded.

Victor took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Eric's desk. "Well, it seems there has been a change in the King's plans, and he requested that I come here to discuss those changes with you." Eric, in his most accommodating voice said, "of course." He then turned his attention to Pam, and with a somewhat authoritative voice said, "Pam, you may return to your station. I will speak with you before closing." Just as Pam was about to walk out, Victor motioned for her to stop. "Pam may stay, Northman. There is nothing I need to discuss with you that she cannot hear." Although he would never show it, Eric was seething at Victor's blunt override of his command, and the fact there was nothing Eric could do about it, _for now, _only made him more incensed. Eric looked back at Victor with a smile on his face, "by all means Victor, if you are comfortable with Pam being here, then that is acceptable to me." _ 'Oh, how I would love to castrate this cocky little asshole with my bare hands_, Eric thought to himself. Once Pam was settled on the sofa, they focused their attention to Victor. Acting convincingly interested, Eric said, "so, Victor, what is it that you wish to discuss?"

Victor began.

"It seems, Northman, the King has been quite taken with your hosting abilities. So much so, that he has decided to extend his visit here in Louisiana." Pam, knowing that this news would be unsettling to her Sherriff glanced at him to see his reaction. Victor was looking at Eric intently,_ also_ hoping for a reaction, but for his own reasons. Upon hearing this news, Eric's insides began to turn. He knew he needed to ask the 'million dollar question', he just did not want to know the answer. In the most cordial voice he could muster, Eric said, "I see. Well, it pleases me to hear that the King has been satisfied with his visit here. I will order the King and his entourage's accommodations to be extended immediately. Does he have any idea of how long he plans on remaining here?" Victor dropped the bombshell, "oh, I believe . . .indefinitely."

Pam's mouth opened and wore an expression on her face that could have only been described as,_ 'Oh Shit_'. She quickly recovered and smiled. Victor's attention was focused on Eric, but she wanted to make sure that if Victor_ did_ look her way, she gave off the impression this was good news. Eric just smiled and nodded at Victor. _ 'Oh Fuck! This is just great_'. "It is a privilege to serve the King, and I look forward to his continued stay here in Louisiana."

Eric's expression was blank. He would give nothing away, but his mind was shooting into twenty different directions. He was disappointed that his reunion with Sookie and his vacation plans with her would have to be detained. He was suspicious and disturbed behind the reasoning with the King's decision to remain in Louisiana. Despite these initial concerns, Eric's instincts were telling him that his biggest problem might just be who is sitting directly in front of him. Notwithstanding all of this, Eric was nothing if not pragmatic. He understood that even though the thought of continuing his role as the King's 'court jester' may disgust him, if the King wishes to remain here, there is not a whole lot he can do about it. While Eric was silently brooding over the news of the King's change of plans, he was already regrouping, strategizing a way to communicate with Sookie.

Eric was not regretting his decision in staying away from her, but he was now becoming concerned over the idea of their absence from each other beingpotentially much longer. _ 'I should have seen the possibility of this happening. My beloved has been left alone, confused, not understanding our bond. She has no idea that my reason for this distance from her has been out of a need to protect her. I cannot afford to wait much longer to be with her. I haven't felt her emotions since I blocked the bond but she must be hurting, and I'm beginning to fear as a result of this hurt, she may turn me away, again. I cannot take that chance . . . I will NOT lose her again'. _

Victor was growing impatient with Eric's self-control. He was frustrated, because he saw that his attempts at getting some spark of anger or frustration out of Eric was futile. He was stronger than Victor had given him credit for. However, Victor was determined. He needed to test him. Victor believed that Eric had a weakness, no matter how well he tried to conceal it. Victor was about to test that theory as he carefully chose his words. "I am glad to hear you say that Northman. I must admit, I was a bit surprised by Felipe's intent to remain here. I trust you know I am not attempting to insult your Area, but I have always thought of this part of Louisiana as just a hopeless backwater,_ but_, I guess even the most degraded places has its . . . appeal." Eric's expression was still like stone, but his eyes were telling a slightly different story. Victor continued. "I would imagine there has to be_ something_ here that is holding Felipe's attention, I just cannot imagine what that could be." Victor was taking the shot. "Speaking of holding someone's attention, (Victor wiggled his eyebrows), I noticed that I have not seen our beautiful, little telepath, Sookie Stackhouse since we've been here. Where has she been hiding herself?" Eric and Pam knew that Victor was not making an innocent inquiry about Sookie, yet the way Victor said her name and wiggled his eyebrows caused Eric's hand to twitch slightly. Eric immediately saw his falter and moved his hands to his lap, out of Victor's sight.

Keeping his voice as cool as possible, Eric replied. "Sookie is in Bon Temps. I have not spoken to her in quite a while. Although she is grateful for our formal protection and will happily render her services to us, she has made it perfectly clear she would like to be kept out of vampire politics as much as possible. I have learned from previous dealings with Sookie that she is an extremely independent woman and likes to make her own decisions. It is important to me that she continues to believe that, in order to make her more . . . accommodating to our needs." Eric was so believable in his lie, that for a split second Victor almost doubted his theory. Almost. "I see. Well Northman, I have to hand it to you, you have earned quite the reputation for being extremely fair to work for and I can see that reputation has not been exaggerated. It is a shame though that we did not get to see Ms. Stackhouse. It is my understanding that she ended her '_relationship'_ with the weretiger, Quinn. Is that correct?" Eric knew that Victor was trying to bait him and now he was more suspicious of Victor's intent, but the sudden thought of Sookie dumping the overgrown pussycat brought a smile to his face. "I am not aware of the details, but, yes, I believe she did." Victor smiled back and showed a little fang. "Well, I should say so. Quinn was never good enough for our Sookie. It is a shame though that a beautiful, voluptuous woman such as she does not have a mate. I think I'll let the King in on this bit of information. He seems very fond of her and I'm sure he wouldn't mind escorting her out some evening while he's here."

It was a true testament to Eric's character that he was able to keep his composure after Victor's statement about the King courting Sookie. The thought of _anyone _with his bonded caused him to almost lose total control. "Well, that would have to be up to Sookie, now wouldn't it?" It was the only reply Eric was capable of at that moment. Eric's hands were clenched into tight fists underneath the desk and his eyes were starting to glow. _ 'If this stupid son-of-a-bitch has any sense, he will leave my establishment now before I rip his fucking throat out'. _

Pam glanced at Eric and saw that it was taking every bit of strength he had not to lunge at Victor. She had to act quickly before there was bloodshed. "Excuse me gentlemen, I don't mean to interrupt, but I just looked at my watch and did not realize how the time is flying. I really must be getting back to my station. Master, do you require anything of me before I leave?" Pam briefly snapped Eric out of his fantasy of ripping Victor apart long enough for him to give her a wave, indicating that she was dismissed. "Ok, well Victor, would you like me to escort you out, or do you have further business to be discussed with the Sheriff?" Seeing the slight reaction from Eric due to the remark about the King courting Sookie gave Victor the confirmation he needed, Victor looked at his watch and stood up. "Yes, time really does fly when you are having fun. Northman, it was good to see you again. I will be returning to New Orleans tomorrow, so I will see the King this evening and let him know of your gracious acceptance in accommodating him. Pam, as always, such a pleasure." Eric was able to control himself long enough to stand up. He and Victor nodded to each other and with that, Victor turned on his heel and allowed Pam to see him to the door. They both walked out to the bar leaving Eric to ponder what just took place.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

As Pam was walking back towards Eric's office, from the other side of his office door, she heard the unmistakable crashing sounds of glass and furniture. She went against her order to knock before she entered, but under the circumstance deemed it necessary.

Sure enough, she walked into Eric's office to see the chair Victor had sat on was now in pieces on the floor, pictures were knocked off the wall, and a hole, just about the size of Eric's fist, through the wall. Teasingly, Pam attempted to lighten the mood. "Feeling better Master, I never liked that chair anyway?" Eric shot her a look to let her know he wasn't pleased. "Is that your attempt at being funny Pam? If it is, as you can see, I am not fucking amused." Eric slumped back into his chair displaying his lip tugging habit.

Pam sat down on the couch, changing her tone to a more sympathetic one. "I apologize Master, I wasn't attempting to antagonize the situation further. I know this sudden change of plans presents a minor problem for you." Eric straightened up in his chair and gave Pam a look to let her know her statement could not have been more ridiculous. "A_ minor_ problem, Pam? I would say this is more than just a minor problem." Pam conceded. "I agree, Master, this is more than a minor ordeal, but, under these new circumstances, maybe you _should_ consider going to Sookie now. She should be made aware of what's going on anyway." Eric responded furiously. ** "NO! I refuse to put her in danger!"** Pam opened her mouth to respond "but . . .", Eric cut her off. "No 'buts' Pamela. I have not stayed away from Sookie for this long, only to go to her NOW and put her in danger. After tonight's little display, I am convinced now, more than ever, Victor has something up his sleeve, which means he is watching me closely. Aside from that, not only do I not know if Victor is working alone but Felipe does not know the full extent of my feelings for Sookie. No, for her sake, I cannot risk it. Until I know more, we are to stay away from Bon Temps."

Pam had a confused look on her face, like she was suddenly missing something. "Master, it just occurred to me when you said it, but why would Felipe think you have feelings for Sookie?" Eric was angry at himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. This was not something he wanted many to know about. Seeing there was nothing to be done about his slip, he decided truth was best. Eric stood up and walked around his chair to stare out the window, his back to Pam. In what was almost a whisper, Eric answered Pam. "Sookie and I are bonded. The bond is permanent." Pam was shocked. "WHAT! When did this happen?" With the same hushed voice Eric said, "it happened in Rhodes."

Now Pam realized the extent of how much danger both Sookie and Eric could be in if he wasn't careful. '_He was not only in love with her, he was bonded to her. Now I understand why her absence has been such torture for him.' _ Pam understood everything clearly. "I take it Felipe knows that you and Sookie are bonded. Does anyone else know?" Eric turned and sat back in his chair and continued. "The shifter Sam knows. The night Seigbert attacked Felipe and I, the shifter came to our defense but was quickly subdued by Seigbert. Sookie felt my . . . call through the bond and came back. She killed Seigbert. Felipe saw the both of us and acknowledged, in front of the shifter, that we had a blood bond."

Pam was somewhat relieved to know how few new the truth about her Master and Sookie. "I wouldn't be concerned with the shifter opening his mouth, you know the depth of his loyalty to Sookie." Eric nodded in agreement. Pam had another thought. "What I find interesting is that Felipe is aware that you and Sookie are bonded, but Victor did not give any indication that he was aware of it." Proud with his child's astuteness, Eric smiled. "Yes, I caught that as well. I cannot take for granted that Felipe did not tell Victor, but it looks as though he does not know. It seems more likely that Victor is working alone. Besides, it seems that Victor has more reasons for wanting me gone than Felipe. Having said that, I am somewhat relieved that Victor is returning to New Orleans, one more asshole I don't have breathing down my neck." Pam let out a chuckle at Eric's statement seeing that vampires don't breathe.

"So, how would you like to handle this situation, Master?" Eric just shrugged. "It's quite simple. There is not much you and I can do while Felipe is here. You and I will have to keep the same schedules we have been keeping so as not to raise any suspicion with Felipe. Hopefully, his stay will only be long enough to see that he has my_ 'continued loyalty'_ (Eric said while rolling his eyes), and then he will leave us. I cannot see him staying in one kingdom for too long. He created many enemies when he took over Louisiana and Arkansas, and if he spends too much time here, it may look like he's showing deference of one Area to another. Felipe cannot afford to have any more enemies then he already has." Pam nodded having gotten that straight. She was about to ask the next question, but Eric beat her to it. "As far as Sookie is concerned, carry out the orders I gave you earlier this evening. In the meantime, I will contact my day man and tell him I require his assistance at once. Please contact Compton, he should be back from Peru by now, and tell him I wish to see him tonight. Since I am being detained, I will tell him to keep watch over Sookie, from a distance of course.

Pam looked at Eric like he had finally lost his mind. "Compton? Are you sure that's a good idea Master? You know he would give anything to get Sookie back and he may take advantage of this situation. Perhaps you should ask the shifter at Merlotte's or possibly the Alcide to keep watch?"

Now it was Eric's turn to look at Pamela like she had lost _her_ mind. "Let me get this straight Pamela, you don't like Compton as a choice, so _your_ suggestion is that I ask a shifter or a Were, two who do not have to show me fealty and who have no loyalty to me whatsoever to keep watch over a woman they would both love to make theirs because I have been otherwise occupied in being with her myself."

Putting it like that, Pam saw the absurdity of her suggestion, yet she needed to explain herself. "Eric, believe me, I understand how insane that sounds, but I don't trust Bill. Ever since the takeover, his personality has changed and he's been acting differently. I just have a bad feeling about him."

Swiveling in his chair slightly, Eric considered Pam's words. _She may have a point, but a mutt and wolf, watching over my Sookie? They've always hated me and would love nothing more than to see me at the receiving end of stake. They would definitely take this as a chance to turn Sookie against me. I can't stand Compton either, but he's not in a position to disobey me._ "I see your point Pam, and I think it has merit, however, at the end of the day, Compton is not in a position to disobey me. I am his Sheriff and he will face dire consequences if he does not do as he's told. Until I can figure out my next move, I'm afraid he is our only option."

Pam, realizing Eric was right, gave him a slight bow. "Yes Eric. I understand. I will contact Compton immediately. Before I go, would you like a True Blood? I can ask Felicia to bring you one?"

Eric smiled at Pam's offer. She now understands why I haven't been feeding on the vermin. The fact she has offered me a True Blood, shows her respect to Sookie, and that makes me relieved and proud. "Yes Pam, thank you."

Pam turned on her heel to walk out of Eric's office. "Oh, and Pam?" Pam stopped at the door and turned to Eric. "Yes Master?" Eric has a full smile now. "Order me a new chair while you're at it, I didn't like that chair either." Pam smiled back and with that walked out of Eric's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

While waiting for his guests to arrive, Eric decided to use the time to catch up on paperwork. A little over an hour had passed when there was a knock on his door.

_It's about time. _"Enter", Eric said casually.

Bill Compton walked into Eric's office with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing his usual, dress khakis and black buttoned down shirt with a black blazer. His hair was slightly tousled.

"Sheriff." Bill said flatly

"Compton, how was your flight?" _I truly could care less if the plane exploded, unfortunately I'm in the awful position of actually needing the little geek. _

"Long. As you can see, I just came from the airport when I received a call from Pam requesting my presence. What is it that you wish to speak with me about Eric?"

"Yes, well. I understand you're eager to be home and get settled so I'll make this brief. I received a visit from Victor Madden this evening informing me of the King's intention of extending his stay in Louisiana for a while longer. Since I will be occupied for the duration of the King's stay, and you are back from your trip, I am giving you the task of watching over Sookie until I can do so myself."

Bill's demeanor changed upon hearing this news. He was more interested in what Eric had to say, and showed a hint of a smirk before it was gone.

"Is there some sort of a problem that you feel Sookie needs to be watched?

_Why can't he ever just take a fucking order, no questions asked? _"No there is no problem Bill, and things have been running smoothly since the takeover. That said, Sookie is a part of the King's retinue and she _is _under his formal protection. I don't think I need to remind you of how Sookie seems to attract trouble."

"Yes that is true. Well, of course it'll be my pleasure to watch over Sookie."

_A little eager are we? Prick. "_Good. What's most important is that I do not want Sookie to be aware that you watching over her. I'm sure _you_ of all people understand Sookie's need to feel independent. You are more than capable of accomplishing your task from a distance. If there are any problems, you are to contact me at once."

_Bill doesn't seem happy with my last statement. Oh well, being Sheriff does have its advantages. _

"If that is what you wish Sheriff, so be it."

"Good. Now that that is settled, you are dismissed." Eric said with a wave of his hand.

Eric's head is down resuming his paperwork, Bill glares at him for a moment before he turns on his heel and walks out of Eric's office.

Five minutes later there is another knock on Eric's door.

"Yes, Pam?" _This better be my day man, he's kept me waiting long enough._

"Master, Bob Burnham is here."

"Show him in, Pam."

Bob Burnham was home sleeping when Pam contacted him. He's wearing a suit but it looks like he slept in it. He's also nervous at possibly being reprimanded for keeping Eric waiting.

"S-Sorry for keeping you waiting Mr. Northman. I haven't been feeling well these last few days and I've been trying to get more rest so I went to bed early this evening. I guess I'm still a little out of it from the med . . ."

Eric cuts him off. "I'm not questioning your reasons for keeping me waiting, which should tell you I'm not really interested. However, I am aware that rest is the best thing when you are feeling under the weather, and since you work for me, I'd prefer it if you were well. I have one task for you that you may carry out tomorrow and then you may have a few days off to recover from your illness."

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate that. What would you have me do Sir?"

"I want you to deliver this to Sookie Stackhouse in Bon Temps. I'd like you to deliver this tomorrow morning."

Eric hands a sealed envelope to his day man. Bob Burnham takes the envelope and immediately puts it inside the left-side breast pocket of his blazer. "Of course, Mr. Northman. I will deliver this first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good. Be sure to contact me should there be any problems, otherwise, I will expect you to report to work on Wednesday evening."

"I will and thank you." Bob was genuinely thankful to Eric for allowing him a few days to recover. He really was feeling lousy.

"Think nothing of it." Eric was already back to working on his computer before Bob Burnham left Eric's office.

As Bill was getting into his car, he sees Eric's day man exiting _Fangtasia_ walking towards the parking lot to his car. Obviously, Eric just gave him an assignment.

Bill walked over the short distance to talk to the sickly looking man before him. "Good Evening Mr. Burnham. How are you this evening?" Bill asked like a true Southern gentleman.

"Oh hello, Mr. Compton. Actually, I feel like shit, but Mr. Northman needed to see me, _so_ when duty calls . . ." Bob Burnham was feeling worse by the minute.

"Mr. Burnham, it's obvious you have some sort of flu, you should rest before it gets worse." Bill remembers sickness from his human days and remembers that rest and fluids were the best treatment back then.

"Mr. Northman was kind enough to give me a few days off, after I see Ms. Stack . . . *achew*. Oh, my apologies Mr. Compton but I really must be going."

"Please Mr. Burnham, seeing that I'm about to return home to Bon Temps, I'd be more than happy to give Ms. Stackhouse any message you may have for her, seeing that I only live a short distance from her."

Bill's offer was tempting because Bob was so ill but he cannot put his responsibility in the hands of another, especially one from Eric Northman.

"I appreciate the offer Bill, but I couldn't impose, besides, Mr. Northman is my employer. I couldn't leave my responsibility for someone else to carry out. Thank you though."

"I understand completely Mr. Burnham. I simply offered because I live so close and since Mr. Northman also gave me an assignment with regard to Ms. Stackhouse, I thought it would make your situation a bit easier." Bill said sincerely.

"Oh it would! I just have to make sure Ms. Stackhouse receives this by tomorrow." Bob explained as he started to pull out the sealed envelope from his breast pocket.

"Mr. Burnham, I insist. I can tell you are very ill and I could just as simply carry out the order as you could, and more easily sine I live so close and I am, after all, a faithful servant to Mr. Northman."

Under normal circumstances, Eric's day man wouldn't dream of not carrying out an order, but now he was questioning whether or not he'd make it to his car let alone, drive to Bon Temps tomorrow. "Mr. Compton, I accept your offer. I truly appreciate this." With that, he handed the envelope to Bill.

Bill was very careful with it. He opened the zipper to the pocket of his overnight bag and put the envelope inside the pocket. "My pleasure, Mr. Burnham. Don't give it a second thought, and I will be sure to deliver this first thing tomorrow evening. Feel better."

Bob Burnham was somewhat relieved that Bill made the offer. Now he can go back home and crawl into bed for the next three days. "Thank you again Mr. Compton. Good night."

"Good night Bob."

With that Bob got into his car, started it up and drove out of the parking lot towards home. Bill turned and walked to his car prepared himself to do the same.

_**Bills POV**_

By the time Bill had made it home, it was after 3 a.m. He set his bags down by the staircase, and put the bag he slung over his shoulder onto the sofa. He noticed it was a little chilly in the room so he decided to make a fire. Not that vampires are affected by the cold, but making a fire somehow makes Bill feel more human. After he sees the flames going, he stands by the hearth for a moment, mesmerized by the crackling of the flames, when his cell phone begins to ring.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Hello?"

"Well hello Mr. Compton and how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm well Victor, and yourself?"

"Oh fine, just fine. I wanted to let you know that I saw the Northman this evening and let him know of Felipe's plan to remain in Louisiana for a _bit _longer. He seemed to take the news well, just like I thought he would."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Victor, but since I have just come from _Fangtasia _myself, I'm well aware of the King's change of plans. So what can I do for you?"

"Always to the point, aren't you Compton? Yes well, I don't want to keep you, I just want to know if you have anything to report?"

"Yes. It seems that _I_ have been assigned to watch over Sookie, while Eric is indisposed. In fact, I ran into Eric's day man, who had a delivery to make to Sookie tomorrow. I offered to make the delivery myself, seeing that he was very ill. Our Sheriff must be getting sloppy to put that kind of responsibility in the hands of someone so close to delirium from fever."

"Yes, well hopefully, the plan will succeed and he won't be Sheriff much longer. It seems the little dig I made about Ms. Stackhouse worked to our advantage." Victor was so sure of himself, you could almost hear him patting himself on the back.

"No doubt." Bill said sarcastically. He could care less about vampire politics. He does, however, want Eric Northman gone, away from Sookie . . . for good. He'll do whatever it takes to achieve his goal of having Sookie his again. Whatever it takes.

"You sound a little cranky Bill. Couldn't find a nice little buxom blonde to feed on?"

"Regardless of what you may think Victor, my moods do NOT revolve around my feeding tastes." Bill's reply had a little more bite to it than he meant it to have.

"Fine Bill, I will not keep you. Just remember, we both have much to lose if this plan does not succeed. I want the throne and you want to be Sheriff, not to mention having that little telepath across the way. Do as you're told and we won't have any problems. Understood?"

"Understood." Bill said flatly.

"Splendid! I'll be in touch. " And with that Victor hung up.

After Bill put the phone back in his pocket, he takes an unneeded breath and goes to sit on the couch next to his bag. He sees the corner of the white envelope peeking out from the pocket and decides to pull it out. He carefully opens the envelope and pulls out the folded piece of paper. Very carefully, Bill reads the words that Eric has written to Sookie.

_**My Lover,**_

_**I want to apologize for my delayed absence in seeing you. I have been put in the position of playing host to the King while securing my position as Sheriff. The distance from you has not been easy, but I hope you can understand that I have to do what is necessary to ensure everyone's safety, yours most of all. **_

_**I was hoping to see you as soon as Felipe left for Nevada, but I was informed he intends to stay for a while longer. As I don't want to involve you with "our Vampire shit" as you love to put it, I felt it best to stay away. I felt this was the best way to contact you, since using the phone may be risky right now.**_

_**Please know that as soon as he leaves, I will come to you. We must have our talk lover. I want us to come to an understanding as to what our true feelings are for one another, as I'm sure you have many questions about our bond. Before you say anything, yes the bond is permanent, I have just dulled it a bit recently so you did not become overwhelmed with my emotions, which have been . . . edgier lately. I understand this must be a difficult time for you as it has been for me, but please have faith in me that everything will be alright.**_

_**Know that I am well and hope you are too. I miss you Sookie.  
><strong>_

_**My thoughts are of you . . . always. **_

_**Yours, Eric**_

At reading Eric's words, Bill become overcome with rage._ SON OF A BITCH! HE AND SOOKIE A BONDED?_ _How dare he take what is rightfully mine? I will see to it that Eric Northman pays dearly for what he's tried to take away from me. The mighty Eric Northman WILL meet his final death and I will personally see to it that this sham of a bond is broken before then. HE WILL PAY! _

After a few moments, Bill stood up with Eric's letter to Sookie and contemplated throwing it into the fire. A lethal smile coming across his face he decided against it. _You never know when this letter could come in handy. _And with that, Bill put the letter back into its envelope and put it back in his bag. He then picked up his bag, slung it back over his shoulder and walked to the staircase. He picked up the rest of his bags and walked up the stairs to wash the night off of him with a hot shower, whistling a tune the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Sookie POV**_

_I was sleeping on my side, facing my window when I suddenly felt the beautiful rays of light from the sun warming my face. I turned over onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. They were a bit sore and crusty from all the crying I did last night. I slowly rubbed my face thinking about how I felt after everything that happened last night. I should feel a little hung-over, I did after all have a few drinks with the girls, and they were on the strong side, but surprisingly not even a smidgen of a headache. I lay in bed for a little while going over in my head all the things that were said last night, not to mention the fact that Amelia and Claudine had the little intervention planned. Those sneaks! I can't help but giggle at those two because after last night I'm convinced that they could rule the world, if they put their minds to it. I guess it doesn't matter how they did it, the fact is they both made me realize how much I love Eric._

_Holy Shit! To say it still sounds so unbelievable. I am in love with Eric, Eric Northman. What's even more unbelievable to me is the idea of saying it makes me . . . happy. _

Sookie lay in bed for a few more minutes before she decided to get up and start her day. She sat up, stretched a bit more and then stood up, slid into her slippers to walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was happy for the first time in a very long time, not just because she was in love with Eric but because she was realizing this was the first time she did not run away from her feelings and, more importantly, she didn't want to.

After Sookie did her business, she put on her bathrobe, washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her hair, pulling it back with a headband. As soon as she came out of the bathroom and walked towards her bedroom door, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee tickled her nose, giving her another reason to smile.

Amelia was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she saw Sookie walking towards her with a little bounce in her step. "Good Morning sleepyhead, how did you sleep?"

"Like the dead." Sookie said before bursting out into laughter.

Amelia just looked at her with a little smirk on her face. This is the Sookie she loved. "I can see that. Considering what Claudine and I put you through last night, I must say, you look _incredible_."

Sookie considered Amelia's words as she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Yes, you two sure did put me through the ringer, but I admit it had to be done."

As Amelia set down a pitcher of orange juice and returned to the stove to finish cooking, she couldn't help but feel that Sookie hadn't finished her thought.

"What is it Sook?"

Sookie took a sip of her coffee and sort of shrugged before she continued. "I can't explain it Amelia, it just feels like ever since I finally admitted my feelings for Eric, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

Amelia dished the food onto their plates and set them down on the table. "Well, I'm glad we were able to help. I guess I never realized how much of a weight it was . . . until now."

"It's more than that Amelia. I feel like now that I've admitted it, everything feels right, like where this is how it's supposed to be. I know it's strange but that's how I feel."

Sookie looked down and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Wow, this looks incredible! Steak and eggs, Amelia? When was the last time we had steaks this size? Mine is huge!"

Never one to mince words, Amelia stated simply, "Not _just _steak and eggs, don't forget the home fries and toast, _but _to answer your question, steak has protein. I have a feeling that you are going to need as much as possible to keep up your blood supply. Don't you"

Sookie's face flushed red knowing exactly what Amelia meant. "Amelia!

"Oh pleeeeeeeease Sookie, don't pull the shy crap with me. You know as well as I do that blood and sex go hand in hand with vamps and I'm sure Eric fucks like a Stallion! Isn't that right roomie?"

Amelia was laughing so hard watching Sookie. She looked like she was ready to crawl underneath the table.

Trying to keep her composure, Sookie just said "Whatever, Amelia."

They sat there eating in a comfortable silence for a while before Amelia opened her mouth to speak. "So do you know how you're going to handle this with Eric? What I mean is, do you have a plan as far as how you're going to tell him?"

Sookie pondered Amelia's question while chewing on her last bit of breakfast. Sookie wouldn't give Amelia the satisfaction of knowing how delicious her breakfast was because she was still a little mad at Amelia over the 'Stallion' comment, even though she knows full well of Eric's . . . skills in the bedroom, and Amelia was 100% correct.

"I think I'm just going to do the simplest thing possible. I'll call _Fangtasia _tonight and ask Eric to come over for dinner because I want to talk to him."

"I think that's probably the easiest way, but wait a second Sookie, isn't _Fangtasia _closed on Mondays?"

"Yes, but Eric and Pam are always there on Mondays to catch up on paperwork and do inventory. I don't want to call him on his cell phone, I'm not comfortable with that idea . . . just yet."

Amelia looked at her like she was missing something. "Why wouldn't you be comfortable calling Eric on his cell? I really don't think he'd mind."

"It's not that I think he'd mind, it's just that I don't trust Felipe and I hate Victor Madden. I don't know if they've left Louisiana yet and I think if Eric received a call from me on his personal cell it may give Felipe and his crew the idea that our relationship is more personal. I'm not ready for that yet."

"But hasn't your relationship with Eric for the most part, always been personal?"

"Well, yes, but very few know that. I've only known Felipe and Victor a short time and what I know, I don't like. I remember Eric trying to give off the impression in front of Felipe that he and I weren't as close as we were and I believe there was a reason for that. I've kept that in the back of my mind and I'm just going to be as casual as I can while the Nevada vamps are around."

Amelia understood. "Good thinking Sook, and I don't blame you. From what I've witnessed, I wouldn't trust them either. Ok, well, let's clean up the kitchen and then I'll let you relax until your big phone call tonight."

Amelia gave Sookie a wink. Sookie smiled back and they got to work on the cleaning the dishes.

Sookie spent the rest of the day, lounging, reading, painting her nails, showering, anything to keep herself occupied. Amelia was trying her best to keep Sookie distracted and help dispel her nerves, but as the hours passed she could see that Sookie was getting more and more nervous. Amelia tried to give Sookie a special tea she brewed to calm her down. She even debated on casting a spell to settle Sookie's nerves. Amelia decided against it though. The last little spell resulted in Bob the cat. Ha Ha. By 8pm, Sookie was chomping at the bit.

Amelia couldn't take it anymore. "Sookie, jeez calm down. I know you're nervous but you're driving me crazy." _Please stop, she's driving me crazy. The Viking better pick up on the first ring, she looks like she's going to lose her nerve any second._

Sookie was chewing on her bottom lip, hearing Amelia loud and clear. "I know Amelia, I'm driving myself crazy. But this isn't just anybody, this is Eric Northman. This is such a big step for me. Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Maybe I should wait a while longer. Maybe wait until I'm not feeling so nervous?"

Amelia had to do damage control _fast_. She grabbed Sookie by the shoulders, brought her over to the couch and sat her down. "Sookie, listen to me. You are not going to wait. You and Eric have hid from your feelings for each other long enough. You're ready to face this. Just pick up the phone and DO IT!"

Sookie visibly calmed down at hearing Amelia's words. She was still nervous, but felt more in control.

"Ok, it's late enough, Eric has to be at _Fangtasia _by now, hand me the phone Amelia, please?"

Amelia jumped up grabbed the phone and brought it to Sookie. Now _Amelia_ was getting jumpy. "Do you want me to leave you alone while you call him? I can go into the other room?"

"If you wouldn't mind Amelia, thank you."

"No problem roomie, I'll be in my room if you need me." Amelia got up and was about to go up the stairs when she turned with one final remark. "Oh, and Sookie?" Sookie looked up at her. "Yes, Amelia?" "Knock 'em dead." Amelia said giggling the whole way up the stairs. Amelia really did think she was the funniest witch around.

Sookie sat there taking a few deep breaths, centering herself. She was preparing to take a huge step, whether or not Eric knew what that step was Sookie knew, and she knew this could potentially be the beginning of something huge. _You've procrastinated long enough Stackhouse, put on your big girl panties and call him._

Sookie picked up the phone and dialed. It rang twice before the phone picked up. "Fangtasia, the bar with a bite? The bar is closed tonight but will be ready for you vermin tomorrow so make this quick."

It was Pam, sounding as bored as ever. "Well, hello Pam. Long time no speak."

"S-Sookie, what can I do for you this evening?"

_Huh, is this Pam? She managed to sound surprised and . . . nervous? What's that all about?_

"Hi Pam, I'm sorry to bother you when _Fangtasia _is closed, but I have to talk to Eric. Is he around by any chance?"

Back to sounding like her usual self, Pam answered. "Yes Sookie, Eric is here but he's . . . indisposed at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, um, no thank you Pam. Would you do me a favor and let Eric know I called and ask him to call me when he has a chance? I really need to speak to him."

"Is there anything wrong Sookie?" Pam tried to sound uninterested but she was secretly hoping nothing was wrong. Her Master has had enough stress.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to him, that's all. Would you do that for me Pam?"

"Of course, Sookie. Goodbye." And with that Pam, hung up.

Sookie sat back on the couch and wondered what _that _was all about. _He's indisposed. What the hell does that mean? He's never been too busy to talk to me. Maybe Felipe is there? Or maybe he's . . ._

Amelia came down the stairs when she couldn't hear Sookie talking. Of course she was listening from the top of the stairs but she needed to find out what happened.

"Hey Sook, how'd it go?"

Still a little puzzled about the call, not to mention a little scared at what Eric was doing at that moment, she answered. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Didn't you talk to him?"

"No. Pam picked up the phone and when I asked to speak to Eric, she said he couldn't come to the phone because he was _indisposed. _What do you think that means?" Sookie wasn't implying anything, she really wanted to know what Amelia thought.

"Hmm, oh he's probably having a meeting with the Nevada crew or something. I'm sure it's nothing bad. So what did you say to Pam?"

"I just asked her to let Eric know I called and to ask him to call me when he had a minute."

"Oh ok. Well I'm sure he'll call you back as soon as he can." Amelia would never admit it to Sookie, but she had to admit to herself that what Pam said did sound a little ominous. She was really hoping she wasn't wrong about Eric. If after everything that happened last night and seeing Sookie so happy this morning, if Eric _didn't _feel the same way, she knew a part of Sookie would never get over it. _No! Put the thought right out of your head Broadway, you know the Viking loves her, he just doesn't realize it yet._

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. I'm sure I'm worrying over nothing. Come on, let's go fix something to eat, I'm suddenly starving." Sookie, trying to be strong, put a smile on her face, stood up and walked into the kitchen and pulling out things from the refrigerator to make something for dinner. Amelia joined her. They decided to make Chicken Caesar salad and were busy at work when there was a knock at the door.

Sookie wiping off her hands on a dishtowel, "I'll get it Amelia, be right back."

Sookie opened the door and was a bit surprised at who was on the other side. "Good Evening Sookie, and how are you this evening?"

"Bill? What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Bill was standing in the doorway, smiling at Sookie like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He was dressed in his signature Dillard's khakis and a light blue button down shirt. He made sure not a hair was out of place, he even made the effort to wear cologne. Bill Compton was a vampire on a mission, but he was confident. He seduced Sookie once before, he could do it again.

"I arrived home from my trip last night and since this is my first evening home in quite a while, I thought I would walk over and say hello. How are you?"

Sookie was a taken aback slightly at Bill's demeanor. He seemed genuinely happy and it had occurred to her she never saw him like this, not even when they were dating. "I've been fine Bill. Amelia and I were just making dinner. It was awfully nice of you stop by to say hello, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, that _would _be nice. It's also nice to know you haven't rescinded my invitation while I've been gone." Bill said chuckling slightly.

"Funny, Bill." Sookie walked into the house with Bill right behind her. He wasn't thrilled with knowing he wouldn't be alone with Sookie, but he had to admit it might make his plan work more effectively if he could have Amelia as an ally.

"Sookie? Who was at the do . . ." _What the fuck is he doing here?_ The look Amelia gave Bill let him know his work was cut out for him, but he was determined.

"Good Evening Miss Amelia. I hope you've been well." Bill said with a slight nod.

"Bill. What brings you to our side of the cemetery this evening? I don't remember seeing you around here for a while. Procuring possessions for your King?" Sookie was stunned by Amelia's blatant rudeness and Bill saw between the lines of Amelia's remark. He seemed undeterred, but inside he was seething.

Keeping his calm demeanor, Bill replied. "Not at all, Miss Amelia. I have been traveling throughout South America, to different kingdoms selling my database in order to earn money for our King. It is important that our kingdom remain strong in order to protect our interests." Bill glanced at Sookie as he said the last sentence. He never would feel the need to explain himself to a witch, yet he knew it was vital to play along . . . for now.

Amelia considered his response and responded simply, "I see."

Trying to break the awkwardness of the situation, Sookie tried to change the subject. "Amelia that grilled chicken smells delicious, why don't I help finish the salad while you set the table so we can dig in. Bill, would you like a True Blood, I believe I still have some in the fridge?"

"A True Blood would be nice. Thank you Sookie." Sookie walked over to the fridge, grabbed a blood and put it into the microwave to warm it up. As she stood waiting for the timer to go off, she watched as Amelia silently set the table. Bill stood by the kitchen table with his hands in his pockets, looking around slightly as if searching for anything different from the last time he was in Sookie's home.

The microwave dinged, Sookie took out the True Blood, shook it slightly to make sure it was warmed evenly and then handed it to Bill. "Bill, have a seat." Sookie said motioning to one of the kitchen chairs. Noticing that the table was set, Sookie prepared the salad and put it on the table, he looked at both ladies and said, "after you, please."

Sookie said thank you and sat down. Amelia sort of plopped and started to fill her plate, ignoring Bill completely. Sookie understood that Amelia had her reasons for not liking Bill, but her Gran raised her to have manners and Sookie did not appreciate the way Amelia was acting.

Bill went for the Southern gentleman approach again. "Well, I must say I couldn't ask for a better evening than to spend it with two of the most beautiful women in Bon Temps."

"Thank you Bill." Sookie said. Sookie and Amelia's eyes met and Amelia saw the pleading look Sookie was giving her. Amelia gave in.

"Thank you Bill." It sounded empty but that was the best Bill was going to get out of Amelia.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Bill asked, "so where's Octavia?"

Amelia answered flatly, "she's visiting with relatives in New Orleans for a few weeks."

Bill just nodded his head and continued to drink his blood. The evening wasn't going as well as he had planned, but he still had hope. "So what have you ladies planned for the rest of the evening?"

Sookie answered, while helping Amelia clear the table, "Umm, Amelia is going out with Tray this evening and I was just going to go to my room and read a book."

Bill saw his opportunity. "I see, well since Miss Amelia is going out for the evening, Sookie would you like to accompany me for a walk, it's such a lovely night?"

"Oh, well. I don't know Bill, I've had sort of a long day and I was kind of looking forward to having a quiet evening at home tonight." Sookie replied.

"I understand, but it would be a shame to waste a night such as this staying inside, how about just a short walk, breath in some of that Louisiana night air, and then I'll walk you home so you can enjoy the rest of your evening to relax?"

Sookie considered his offer. "What the hell, but just a short one. Let me just grab my sweater."

Bill smiled and nodded and off Sookie went to her bedroom to get her sweater. Bill looked at Amelia and said "it was nice seeing you again Amelia. Have a pleasant evening." Amelia plastered on a fake smile and said, "thank you Bill, you too." Bill walked towards the door, and Sookie came out of her room to joined him. "Good night Amelia, I'll be back in a little while. Have a good time tonight. Say 'hi' to Tray for me." And with that, they were out the door.

_**Amelia POV**_

Amelia was standing in the middle of the kitchen as she saw Bill and Sookie leave, bewildered.

_What the fuck just happened here? I cannot believe after everything that little asshole did to her, she's going for a walk with Compton! Something is not right, I can feel it._

As Amelia was getting ready for her date with Tray, she went over the evening in her mind. She knew that Sookie wasn't in love with Bill but she also understood no matter what Bill had done, he would always be special to her and that just pissed her off. She couldn't shake the feeling something just was _not_ right.

_I can't be sure of what's going on, but I know something is up. Sookie has always been suckered in by Bill's manners and charm, which is probably why she didn't notice the look in his eyes. He was acting pleasant and casual, but his eyes showed me . . __. determination, like he was on a mission. But what? At least she knows Sookie is too smart to fall for his bullshit twice. She __**is**__ feeling a bit insecure though. That phone call to Fangtasia did not go as well as she'd planned and Eric hasn't called her back yet. Shit._

Tray called Amelia saying he was about five minutes away. Amelia gathered some things to put in her purse. She looked into the mirror giving herself one last look before she went on her date. She went downstairs to wait for Tray, still thinking. _Well, one thing is for sure, he is not the only was who's determined. I, for one, am NOT going to let Bill hurt Sookie again. I can't say anything to Sookie though. Unless I have proof that Bill is up to no good, she'll just get stubborn and stick up for the little prick. What should I do? I could call Claudine, but there isn't anything she could, aside from telling Niall, and I don't want to take that chance just in case it is nothing. I could call Sam, but he would be madder than hell. But what could __**he **__really do? Wait a second! Pam! That's it! Maybe I could give Pam a call and let her know what's going on. For now, I'll just wait and see what happens to be sure. _

Amelia heard Tray pull into the driveway. She didn't wait for him to come to the door. She always looked forward to spending time with Tray. But not tonight. For once, she was anxious to get her date over with, so she could focus on more pressing matters . . . and that's Bill Compton.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and the votes of confidence. I'm sorry this took so long, but you know who real life can be, such a pain in the a***. I debated on making this chapter longer because there is so much more going to happen during this night, but I felt you all waited long enough and wanted to get something to you. The next chapter will post much more quickly. And without further adieu . . . **

**CHAPTER 9**

As Bill and Sookie stepped out onto the porch, Sookie realized that Bill was right, it was a beautiful night. She also realized that she would rather be going for a walk with a certain blonde Viking. She pushed the thought out of her mind and decided to make the most of her walk with Bill.

They started along the path, walking casually, occasionally looking up at the stars in the night sky. Bill was watching Sookie as they walked. He decided to speak first. "Sookie, I must say you really do look lovely this evening."

Sookie looked to her feet. It was one thing for Bill to be so flattering to both her and Amelia, but it was a little uncomfortable for her to be complimented by Bill in such a familiar way while they were alone. She attempted to sound sincere, when she said "thank you Bill, it's so nice of you to say something like that."

Confidently, Bill replied with a smile. "It's always easy to say something so true."

Sookie gave Bill a little smile and continued walking. While Sookie was trying not to think of what Eric was doing at that moment, Bill was thinking of what lay ahead if he and Victor's plan is successful. If Victor succeeded in his coup to take over the throne and he became King, he would make Bill the Sheriff of Area Five. This would give him security _and_ the added bonus of staying in Louisiana. Bill's first article of business would be to bring the true death to Eric Northman and he looked forward to that as much if not more than making Sookie his again. He always suspected, but now knowing that Northman's weakness was Sookie, Bill could easily bend Eric to his will, taking great pleasure in torturing the Viking before he ends him. The most important thing to Bill is that Sookie comes to him willingly. The thought of Bill having to take Sookie against her will would prove to him that not only was he no longer the gentleman he thought himself to be but it would also mean that Sookie no longer has any loving feelings towards him. Hopefully it will not come to that. Nevertheless, he is prepared to do whatever it takes.

"Bill? What you are thinking about?" Sookie asked curiously.

Snapped out of his reverie, Bill asked, "I'm sorry Sookie. What did you say?"

Sookie chuckled and said, "well, you looked like you were a million miles away. I was just wondering what you were thinking about, that's all."

Thinking quickly, Bill said, "Oh, I was just thinking how nice it is to walk with you. It reminds me of the first time we went for a walk, and if I recall, it's the first time we kissed."

Sookie stiffened a bit. "Yes, well, that was a long time ago. Many things have changed since then, including me."

"Yes, I realize that. You _have_ changed in many ways . . . mostly for the better if I may add."

"Oh, and what's _that _supposed to mean?" Sookie asked

"Nothing. I just mean that you've grown so much since the first time we met. It's as if you transformed from a girl into a beautiful woman. You are a bit more serious though."

Seeing that the remark wasn't an insult, Sookie relaxed. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

They continued on their walk, talking about different things ranging from more details about his business dealings to the latest gossip at Merlotte's. Before Sookie knew it, they had passed the cemetery and were standing near the front of Bill's house. As she looked at his house, she had a flashback of the first time they kissed each other. She thought the memory would have made her feel sentimental but instead it made her uneasy. Being like this with Bill felt wrong somehow. She didn't want to be here walking down memory lane with Bill, she wanted to be with Eric. She noticed Bill was looking at her in very much the same way he looked at her that first time they kissed and she started to think that going for walk with Bill was _not _a good idea.

Bill sensed Sookie's apphrension and he didn't like it. "Sookie, what's wrong?"

Gathering her thoughts, Sookie said, "I'm sorry, I just don't feel right about this. The way you're looking at me is making me feel a little uncomfortable. I'm sorry, but I think I need to go home."

Realizing his error in judgment, Bill said, "I apologize Sookie, I realize after everything that's happened between us it may seem a little awkward reliving our first intimate moment, but I guess being with you . . . here . . . like this, brought back feelings I still have for you. If I offended you, I do apologize."

Sookie believed he was being sincere but knew she needed to be honest. "It's ok Bill. I do understand, and I'm not angry."

Bill cocked his head, looking at Sookie as if he was trying to read her mind. He didn't like what her eyes were telling him and realized there was more to what she was saying. "Sookie, if there's something you want to talk about, you know I'm here for you. Is there someone else?"

"NO! Sookie exclaimed. "Not really . . . maybe." Sookie was becoming flustered.

Bill was mentally scrambling at this point, seeing that simply seducing Sookie with a walk and reliving old memories were not going to be bring him his prize of winning her back. He needed to take a different approach. He also found himself disappointed at the thought of there being someone else. _Who could this man be that has her so conflicted? Wait . . . no . . . it couldn't be . . .! _

"Sookie, we may not be lovers anymore, but I still consider us friends, and above all things, your happiness means everything to me. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Sookie considered Bill's words. She knew they weren't lovers anymore, but she also remembered _why _and, for a moment, she was angry. He had lied and betrayed her. But she also knew that he cared for her very deeply despite what he'd done and would have given his life for her on the night of the takeover. _Maybe I could trust him. I know he's not a fan of Eric's but he does want my happiness. Right?_

"It's sort of complicated Bill. Besides, I'm also not real big about sharing my feelings either." Sookie was surprised at herself. Normally, she would've just told him it was none of his business. But Bill was right, she has changed.

Bill looked over and saw a bench for them to sit down. "Sookie, let's sit," as he guided her over to the bench.

They sat there for a few minutes looking up at the sky. Sookie was trying to find the words and Bill was trying to be patient, giving her the space she needed to feel comfortable. He knew he needed to play up the friend card, _big time._

Sookie decided the less she told Bill about her feelings for Eric, the better off she may be, but she also knew she had to say something, so she started. "It's not that I'm purposely keeping quiet, it's just that, _well_, since the takeover, I've had a lot of time to think about my life and all the things that have happened over the last two years and I realized . . ." She stalled and Bill saw that.

He looked at her and said, "it's ok Sweetheart, you can tell me." Calling her by his old pet name for her always worked like a charm.

Sookie's expression softened as she had a memory of her and Eric lying in bed. With a soft smile, she looked at Bill in the eyes and said, "I realized . . . I have feelings . . . for Eric. That's all."

_I can see she's holding back. She's not telling me everything. But why? Unless of course . . . she's in love with him. _The thought of Sookie loving Eric would be enough to send Bill into a rage, but he controlled himself.

Bill looked away as he asked the question he did not want to know the answer to. "Sookie, are you in love with him?"

Sookie didn't feel she had to answer Bill's question, but she also knew that Bill knew her well enough to know if she was lying. With a new resolve, she said "yes Bill, I am."

His eyes closed and his shoulders slumped not wanting to believe he just heard the words he never wanted to hear, but when he turned to look Sookie in the eyes, Bill knew, in his undead heart, that her words were the truth. He also knew from reading Eric's letter to Sookie that _he_ had feelings for _her_. A jab of devastation pierced through him. He also found himself determined more than ever to take her from the Viking.

Bill stood up and took a few steps away from her, trying to remain calm. He turned to her and said "ERIC! Are you telling me that after _everything _Eric Northman has done to you and knowing the kind of vampire he is, are you really telling me that you are _in love with him?"_

Sookie got angry. She stood up, straightened her shoulders and said "Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you Bill Compton."

Seeing these turn of events, Bill knew it was becoming more likely that he would have to take Sookie against her will, but he still wanted to avoid that if he could. _She has no idea what Eric has been doing over the last six weeks. Stay calm. Stay calm. You'll get nowhere with this approach._

"I apologize Sookie, but I don't think I could have ever prepared myself for you to tell me that you are in love with Eric Northman. I was . . . caught off guard. Forgive me."

Sookie calmed down a little, but only a little. If this was a year ago, Bill would be watching her backside as she walked away from him, rescinding his invitation on her way to her home. But that Sookie was gone. As angry has she was with Bill's tone, she also knew that no matter what happened between her and Eric, she never wanted to lose Bill as a friend. At one time, he was an important part of her life and she still held that dear.

Instead she said, "I can see that I did." Chuckling with just a _hint_ of sarcasm.

Bill walked over and sat down on the bench. He was still mad, but more in control. "Yes I apologize for acting how I did just now. But I hope you understand why this news would surprise me. I look at the both of you and the differences are like day and night." Bill actually chuckled at his own pun. Sookie smiled, not remembering Bill _ever_ having any real sort of sense of humor. She went over and sat beside him. She understood whatever he had to say, he needed to get it out. She decided to let him.

Looking at Sookie, Bill continued. "Sookie, it's just that . . . you are so filled with light, and goodness. In all the time I've known you, you have always put others before you, even risking yourself for others you don't know. Even before I knew Eric personally, his reputation for ruthlessness was well known. He can be devious and cruel. I've witnessed his darkness more times than I'd like to admit and one thing has always been evident. In Eric Northman's world, he comes first, and no one else." Bill was almost pleading by this time. "You are special Sookie and Eric would do and say _anything _to make you his. To him, you'd be his greatest prize. He'd use you for your body, your blood and your gift. Please explain to me how you could have love someone like Eric Northman."

Somewhat deflated from his rant, it was time for Sookie to cue Bill in on a few things.

"Bill, believe me, I understand how crazy the thought of me loving someone like Eric is. I also know that yes, he did put me in some bad situations, and he has done things that have made me madder than hell. But he _never_ forced me to do anything I wasn't willing to do. No matter how diabolical you think Eric is, I _have _been and _always_ will be my own woman, and _no one _makes me do anything I don't want to do. Now you may believe that Eric is this devious Vampire who would resort to anything to get what he wants, and I can't say that I disagree, but not when it comes to me. Looking back I realize that Eric has _always_ been there for me. Anytime I was in danger, anytime I needed anything, he was there. He's risked his own life to save me many times. I'm sorry if you don't want to believe this, but I don't know anyone who would do for me what Eric has if all I was to him was some _prize._"

Bill had a thought. _She never saw the letter. She really doesn't know if he feels the same way about her. Hmmm, time to find out._

"Is Eric aware of your feelings for him? Bill asked leadingly.

"No he's not. I haven't seen or spoken to him pretty much since the takeover. Why do you ask?"

_Here's my chance. _"Well, what makes you think he truly has feelings for you? I'm just curious why you haven't been in contact."

Sookie just shrugged her shoulders and said, "well I just assumed he was being occupied with your new King and would contact me when Felipe goes back to Las Vegas."

"I see. So you don't even know if he feels the same way about you that you feel about him?"

Shyly, Sookie says, "Well . . . no, not for sure."

Bill is almost smirking now, but instead he masks his elation with a sympathetic look. "Sweetheart, I would never want to deliberately hurt you after everything you've been through, but I truly believe that Eric is _not _the one for you."

Back to sarcastic, Sookie asked, "oh really? And why is that Bill."

Bill began lying through his fangs. "Well, first of all, Felipe has been back in Las Vegas for almost two weeks, so if Eric wanted to contact you, believe me, he has had the time to do it. Secondly, when I came back from my trip last night I had to report to Eric at _Fangtasia_. When I arrived, Pam told me that Eric was expecting me. When I got to his office door I opened it without thinking and there was Eric entangled in a sexual act with one of his usual . . . ladies."

Sookie almost felt sick at the thought of Eric having sex with someone else, but she was even sicker at the thought that she's been alone, for over a month, putting herself through all sorts of hell while Eric is off fucking fangbangers. _Oh My God! That's what Pam must've meant when she said Eric was indisposed! _Despite her turmoil, Sookie noticed that Bill seemed a little eager in sharing this information with her. _Maybe he's just trying to protect me?_

Not wanting Bill to see how much she was affected by what he told her, Sookie said "Well, technically we aren't together, and he doesn't know how I feel about him, so he has a right to do what he wants."

This was not _exactly _the reaction Bill was looking for but he wasn't done. "That's not all Sookie. After my meeting with Eric, he left me with a specific order not to tell you about what I witnessed and that if I did tell, I would face an extremely harsh punishment. I didn't think about it at that moment, but it occurred to me afterwards that perhaps his angle is to seduce you in order to make you his, securing his position all the more with the King."

Defensively, Sookie replied. "That doesn't make sense. Why would Eric go through the trouble when I'm already under the protection of the King?"

Hiding his smugness over his quick thinking, Bill answered. "That is true, as long as you are under the King's protection, no one can harm you. However, if Eric were to make you his, it would undoubtedly make him more valuable to the King because Eric would have sole power over you. He could contract you out for your gift and earn substantially more money in the process. Luckily for you, the only way in which Eric could be successful is if he bonded himself to you. Thankfully, you are much too sensible to fall for something like that."

His last statement hit home and Sookie felt like she got kicked in the stomach. Before she knew it, she was running in the direction of her home. She needed to be away from Bill, away from everyone to the one place she felt safe, the home she shared with Gran. Bill, of course, caught up with her and stopped her from going further. Now that he believed he had successfully planted the seed about Eric in Sookie's head, he needed to resume being the gentleman.

"Sookie? Sweetheart, you must believe me, my intention was not to hurt you. But just like Eric believed you had a right to know the truth about me back then, I believe you have a right to hear the truth about Eric. He is no good Sookie and you need to start seeing that. I realize you need your space and I understand that, but know that I will always be there for you. I love you Sookie, I always have and I always will. Good night."

Sookie stood, frozen, watching Bill leave. Suddenly, the tears started flowing. She felt herself coming apart at the seams. She turned and ran the rest of the way to her house. As soon as she was inside she allowed herself to feel the full impact of what Bill shared with her. _How could I have been so stupid? Could this be the real reason why Eric bonded himself to me? Why does this happen to me? Why do I allow myself to feel anything when all it does is slap me across the face?_

Sookie walked into her bedroom to grab a nightgown. It was still a bit chilly outside so she decided to grab her flannel one. She went into the bathroom, changed her clothes and washed her face. Unbelievably, she wasn't tired, so she decided to grab a book and head into the living room. She made a fire, grabbed her Gran's afghan, the one that Eric hated, and wrapped herself in it as she curled up on the couch. She made her best attempt to concentrate on her book, but she couldn't. She decided to put the book down and just stare at the fire while she thought about what Bill told her.

_This is definitely not the way I saw this night going at all. I can't believe that Eric would order Bill not to tell me what he saw. But why? Could it really be that he bonded to me in order to 'contract me out'? That just doesn't make sense. Granted, Eric is pretty devious but he has always been different with me. He has gone out of his way protecting me from being exploited in the very way Bill said Eric was guilty of trying to do. Could Bill be making all of this up because he's jealous? It would make sense. He's always hated Eric and the power he has over Bill. But what if Eric hasn't been with the King and he is back in Las Vegas? What the fuck has Eric been doing all this time?_

Sookie sat there for hours contemplating everything and she came to her conclusion. Suddenly feeling very tired, Sookie put out the fire and went to bed. As she lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, she could only think of one thing: _My Gran always told me to listen to my heart. My heart is telling me that Bill is wrong about Eric and that I need to talk to Eric . . . personally. And that is what I'm going to do . . . tomorrow._

And with that last thought, Sookie fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_**Fangtasia – Same Night as Sookie and Bill's Talk**_

"Am I disturbing you?" Pam asked as she walked into Eric's office.

Eric was working on financials on the computer when Pam walked in. While keeping his eyes on the screen, he replied, "Would it make any difference to you if I were, Pam?"

A small smirk crossed her lips, "Not really."

Still concentrating on his work, Eric said, "I didn't think so, but since you did disturb me, I am assuming there is a reason."

Looking forward to getting a reaction, Pam answered. "Why yes, I do. It _seems_ a little telepathic barmaid called the bar earlier this evening." Eric stopped working immediately. Pam had his full attention now.

"Hmmm. _Thought_ that would do it." Pam didn't bother to hide her smile.

"Sookie, called _Fangtasia_? What time? Is she alright? What did she say?" Eric asked quickly.

Loving the reaction that mentioning Sookie had on Eric, she decided to play a little. "Oh yes, she's fine. Well, now that I've dropped off _that_ bit of information, I'll just finish closing up for the night, I am soooo tired. Inventory is such a bitch."

Even Eric knew he sounded desperate questioning Pam. He quickly changed his tone. He hated that Pam knew how to get under his skin. In a more authoritative voice he said, "Pamela, I'm not up for playing games this evening. Tell me what Sookie said . . . now."

With a roll of the eyes, Pam told him. "Eric, she's fine. She called asking to speak to you."

"She did? And what did you tell her?" He was curious as to what his lover wanted but he was more concerned that Pam was carrying out his earlier orders regarding phone calls.

"I told her that you were indisposed and could not come to the phone. She did not sound surprised, but she did ask that you call her when you can. I asked her if there was anything wrong and she said no. She did not sound like there was anything wrong, so I am assuming that all is well. She called around ten o'clock. I didn't tell you earlier because I saw there was no emergency. I also knew that if I told you earlier, there would've been too much temptation for you to break your own rules and go to her. "

Feeling relieved over Pam's handling of the call, as well as, assessing correctly what he may have wound up doing, Eric said, "Good, I'm glad there is nothing wrong. Nevertheless, I know Sookie far too well for her to call me without a reason. My dayman was to deliver a note to Sookie this morning, I assume she called me discuss it. Hopefully, I will not have to wait too long to go to her. Tomorrow is Tuesday, I gave Bob Burnham a few days off in order to allow him some time to recover from his illness, but I think now, I will call him tomorrow evening to make sure that Sookie is well and he delivered my note."

Bewildered by his statement, Pam asked. "Eric, why don't you just call your day person now?"

Eric answered simply. "When I gave Burnham my delivery for Sookie, I informed him to let me know if he incurred any problems. I assume since I have not heard from him that it was delivered successfully. I have a feeling if Felipe is going to stay in Louisiana much longer, I will need him to make more deliveries to her and I would prefer him well."

Pam furrowed her brows. "You are too kind to your underlings, Master."

Eric said simply, "My child, you should be happy I am such a kind Master. Wait a moment, you are my child which also makes _you _my underlying as well." Now it was Eric's turn to get under Pam's skin.

Knowing he won that round, Pam just looked at him and said "Whatever."

While Eric was chuckling at his victory over pissing Pam off, Pam was walking to let herself out of Eric's office, when there was a knock at the door. Knowing how late it was, he had to assume it was something important. He straightened himself, changing back into Sherriff mode as Pam opened the door.

Eric immediately stiffened and stood up, walked around his desk and bowed to his new King. He hated to bow to someone he believed was beneath him, but there was nothing to be done about it. Pam bowed as well, yet not as deeply as Eric. "My King." Eric said sincerely. "King." Pam said flatly.

Felipe DeCastro walked towards the middle of Eric's office. He was wearing a black suit, with an ascot instead of a tie and the dreaded cape he insisted wearing everywhere. Pam immediately thought he looked like an idiot, but she knew better to show it. Eric, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was thinking.

With a toothy smile, Felipe replied. "Ah, Eric Northman, Ms. Ravenscroft, how lovely to see you both again."

Eric stood to his full height. Looking Felipe in the eye, he said, "Your Majesty, how can I be of assistance to you tonight? Is there anything wrong?"

Felipe laughed. "No, of course not. I just dropped in to see if we could discuss a little _business._"

Eric couldn't imagine what kind of business Felipe would have to talk to him about at this hour, but he knew he had to be accommodating. "Of course, by all means, have a seat. Can I get you anything? A glass of Royalty Blend, or perhaps something fresher?"

Felipe walked over to the couch and sat down, making himself comfortable. He casually crossed his legs. "No, no, I'm fine. Thank you."

Eric walked back to his desk and sat down. "Pam, you are dismissed for the evening. I will speak with you tomorrow."

Pam was concerned over Felipe's unexpected visit, but she didn't sense any danger. "Yes Master, I'll speak with you tomorrow." She gave Felipe a sort of half nod and said, "King, so nice seeing you again." Pam walked out and shut the door.

Eric was a little irritated at Pam's disrespect to Felipe. He could care less about Felipe, but it could reflect badly upon him, making his rule as Sherriff look less than stellar in the eyes of the King.

"I apologize for my child, Your Majesty. She has always been a little lacking in the manners department. I will speak with her about it tomorrow."

Felipe laughed out loud. "Nonsense, Eric. She is a little firecracker and I'm very fond of her. And do not think it is a reflection on you. During my time here in Louisiana I've seen firsthand what a powerful Sherriff you are. Your minions fear you but they have a high amount of respect and loyalty to you as well. That is extremely rare and you should be commended."

Eric was taken aback by Felipe's words and even more so by the sincerity he felt behind it. He nodded his head and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I hope I continue to be worthy of your praise.

"You're welcome, Eric. I'm sure you will. Which brings me to my reasons for coming this evening."

Eric was focused and alert. Although he could sense nothing from the King that would make him feel he was in danger, he couldn't imagine what the King had to discuss with him. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Felipe just smiled and said, "Well, first, I wanted to say thank you for the graciousness and hospitality you and your people have shown me as well as my retinue. You have been more than accommodating and I know that it had to have been somewhat distressful adapting to a new regime."

Eric was pissed but never distressed. "Think nothing of it, Your Majesty. My retinue and I have come to accept you our as our new King and I am pleased that we were able to make your stay an enjoyable one."

"Which brings me to what I'm going to say next. I have come to say that I am returning to Nevada."

Eric would've been more prepared to be knocked over with a chair than to hear what Felipe just said. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but did you just say you were _returning _to Nevada?"

Felipe smiled and said. "Yes, I did. I have much to do when I return home and I have been away long enough. I am leaving tonight for New Orleans. Victor Madden contacted me a little while ago and said there were some things we needed to discuss having to do with the restorations being done and it requires my attention. I will see to that and then return to Las Vegas from there."

The feeling of relief washed over Eric like a warm breeze. He wanted to feel like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders, but he couldn't. He couldn't help but wonder why Victor said Felipe was staying in Louisiana indefinitely. He was a little perplexed and Felipe saw it.

"What is it Eric? You look a bit confused."

"I apologize, Your Majesty, and forgive me for saying this, but I suppose I am a little confused. Victor came to see me just last night to notify me of your decision to extend your stay in Louisiana. Was he mistaken?"

Felipe chuckled. "Not at all, Victor is actually another thing I would like to discuss with you."

Giving Felipe his full attention at the mention of Victor, Eric said, "yes of course."

Felipe took a moment, finding his words. He looked like he was having a mental battle with himself. After another moment, he looked directly at Eric and began. "One of the main reasons for my coming here this evening was to let you know that I have made a decision about you. As I said earlier, you should be commended for your abilities at being a good Sherriff, however, I feel there is more to you than that. I've come to see that not only are you an extremely powerful Vampire, you are also an honorable one. I've done my research on you and I've come to believe you are an asset to my regime. I have come to ask if would consider having the title of my Second in Command."

To say Eric was blindsided by this request was an understatement. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but what about Victor?"

Felipe made a face as if he smelled something rancid. "Phew, Victor. Victor is no leader. He is a deceitful, underhanded little weasel and I would rather find myself at the end of a stake than to have him assist me in my rule any longer!"

Now that Eric knew how Felipe felt about Victor, he was elated. He was also a bit relieved to have his confirmation that Victor is working alone. He could easily handle Victor Madden.

"Forgive me again, Your Majesty, but if this is how you feel about Victor, why have you allowed him to work with you for so long?"

Felipe chuckled again. "I said he was deceitful and underhanded, I never said he wasn't resourceful. Victor has always been power hungry. He does not like having to answer to anyone. I never trusted Victor not to try to eventually take me out of power. He has a bit of a following himself so I thought by exerting my power in taking over the Louisiana and Arkansas territories he would think twice at trying to . . . remove me. I had every intention of ending him once the takeover was complete, just not this soon. I believe he has grown into an adversary that I can no longer ignore. The one question was who would take Victor's place. I believe, after spending time in your Area that I have found that solution . . . with you."

Eric appreciated Felipe's pragmatism. He also had a better understanding of why Felipe took over Louisiana. He wasn't happy about it, but he could understand it. However, now, this creates a problem. If he accepted Felipe's proposal, would he have to leave Louisiana. Could he? He didn't need to waste his time thinking about it. The answer was no. He could never leave Sookie behind.

Eric turned away from Felipe, gathering his thoughts. He knew refusing the King would be risking himself, but he had to be truthful. Ready to face the possible consequences, Eric straightened up, looked directly at Felipe and said, "Your Majesty, I appreciate everything you have shared with me and I feel privileged that you would think so highly of me to offer such a position. Regretfully, I cannot accept it."

Felipe smirked. "Oh. And why is that Eric?"

Scrambling for a satisfying answer, Eric said, "I have responsibilities here in Louisiana, too many to trust someone else to carry out as effectively. Besides, since you are returning to Nevada, who better to look out for your interests here than I?"

Felipe was trying to look serious, not wanting to start laughing in Eric's face. "I see. And part of those _responsibilities_ couldn't be to Ms. Sookie Stackhouse, your bonded, could they?"

Putting on his best poker face, Eric said, "Well naturally, she is a part of it. She is part of your retinue and it is my duty to protect her."

Felipe was nodding at Eric mockingly. "I seeeee. You not wanting to leave Louisiana couldn't possibly have anything to do with you being in love with her could it?"

Eric's insides were churning. If he could sweat, he'd be pouring a river. He couldn't let Felipe see how affected he was by this turn in the conversation. "Of course not, Your Majesty.

Felipe decided to let Eric off the hook. "Oh, Come On Eric, do you _really_ think I am blind? Do you not think I couldn't see the love you have for one another when I saw the two of you together the night Siegbert attacked us? It was as obvious to me as . . . oh what do the humans say . . . as plain as the nose on your face. Knowing what I do about your reputation, do you think I would believe you would bond yourself to a human if you _didn't_ have strong feelings for her?"

Eric had to direct the conversation away from Sookie. He was becoming anxious . . . and angry.

With a stern voice, Eric said, "Your Majesty. I . . ."

"Let me finish Eric. This was the last topic I came to discuss with you. I am here to give you my blessing to you and Ms. Stackhouse. You may think that I am a heartless Vampire because I murdered your Queen and took over her territory. Perhaps I am, but I am not without heart. I have loved before too you know."

That stopped Eric in his tracks. "You, Your Majesty?"

Felipe gave Eric a small smile. He turned from Eric and was staring ahead with a wistful look on his face as if he was remembering happier times. In softer tone, Felipe continued. "Oh yes. I have been in love before. A love that changed me . . . forever. It was many years ago, soon after I had been made Vampire. I had a very difficult time assimilating into my new life at first. As you know, our existence was unknown, which meant I could not stay in one place for too long. My Maker had no use for me and taught me nothing of what it was to be Vampire. I was conflicted as to whether I wanted to continue living in darkness or meet my final death. I decided to go back to my homeland, Italy. I thought being around familiar surroundings would make me feel better about my . . . situation. I was only there a short time when I realized being home was not a good idea because I couldn't risk having my loved ones see me. One night, as I was taking a walk, I had made the decision to leave Italy and try to find solace somewhere else. It was at that moment, in the midst of my loneliness that I stumbled upon the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her name was Sophia. She was stunning, a Goddess and we fell in love instantly. She had no fear of me being Vampire and she accepted it . . . she accepted me. We spent the next several years together, travelling the world . . . loving each other. Oh. You never would have met a happier Vampire than I."

Felipe stopped for a moment, preparing himself to continue. Eric sensed this story did not have a happy ending. "We never bonded you see. I didn't know about blood bonds then, and I made it a point not to be around other Vampires, not only for me, but I was very protective of Sophia. Besides, she did not grow to have a taste for my blood. I respected her decision and never pushed her. Anyway, Sophia became ill. She was very weak from fever and I would not take her blood while in her condition for fear of making her weaker, so when I rose, I kissed her goodbye and told her I would be back. She knew I was going to find someone to feed on. She wasn't happy about it but she was too ill to argue."

Felipe's eyes quickly filled as streaks of blood slowly ran down his cheeks. "Upon my return, I saw that our home had been broken into. I ran into the bedroom to find my Sophia motionless on the floor. She was gone."

Eric was speechless. He never would have thought Felipe could love anything other than himself. In sharing his story, Eric was starting to see Felipe for who he truly was and realized Felipe was not so different from him. Somberly, Eric said. "My King, my sincerest condolences over your loss. I could not imagine how devastating that was for you."

Felipe regained some of his composure. He pulled out a handkerchief and began to dab his eyes, removing the tears that had soaked his face. "It was. After I buried my Sophia, I tracked down the infidels who took her life and took great pleasure in taking theirs. I realized later, if I had bonded with her, I probably would have met the sun soon after her death. The loss of her nearly broke me as it was and I have never loved anyone since losing my Sophia. So instead, I put my energy into politics and spent the following years attaining power."

Felipe let out a dry chuckle. "I must have done something right because I am, after all, the King of three territories." Sounding resigned, Felipe said, "Perhaps, I feel the power I have will offer more protection should I ever fall in love again, but, who knows."

Eric just sat in his chair, quietly looking at Felipe. He was able to see the impact telling his tale took on Felipe and he found himself feeling another emotion he had not felt since meeting Sookie . . . compassion. "Your Majesty, I do not know what to say. Again, you have my deepest sympathy for your loss and I am honored that you shared such a personal side of yourself to me."

Felipe was recovering quickly because sharing his tale had a point. "I appreciate your words Eric, but I did not share my tale with you to pass the time. I shared it with you to let you know that I understand your feelings towards Ms. Stackhouse. I would never stand in the way of anyone having an opportunity at happiness like I did. I would give all that I have if I could have my Sophia back. I would not wish that feeling of loss on anyone . . . well . . . except maybe Victor."

They both laughed at Felipe's remark. Felipe continued. "So you see, if you accepted my proposal, I would not require you to relocate to Las Vegas. You could stay here with your bonded. I _will_ say the position of being my Second may require you to come to Las Vegas now and then. I may even require Ms. Stackhouse for her abilities, but this position will also ensure you more protection. I do not think you could put a price on your loved ones' safety. I think you could agree with me on that."

In this short visit, Eric had found a respect for his King that he never thought he could have. Felipe not only thought highly enough of him to offer Eric such a position, but in doing so, he was ensuring more protection for himself and Sookie. Making his decision he smiled at Felipe and said, "My King, I accept the position of being your Second in Command."

Felipe clapped his hands together and said in his foreign tongue, "Meraviglioso! (Marvelous!) I will have the papers drawn up when I return to Nevada. I will need you to make a trip to sign them, and go over your responsibilities, but I will see to it that you and your bonded enjoy yourselves while you are in my city. In the meantime, go to your bonded and make up for the time you have lost while entertaining your new King."

Both Vampires stood up. Eric bowed to Felipe, but Felipe stopped him and with a huge smile said. "No need to bow to me anymore Northman, you are my Second."

"Very well, Your Majesty. I look forward to working with you. Stay well and good luck with your meeting with Victor. I feel safe in telling you now that I never trusted him and I look forward to the day he . . . retires."

With that, they both laughed. Eric walked Felipe to his door. As Felipe opened the office door to leave, he turned to Eric and said, "Good night, Eric, I look forward to a long, successful working relationship with you and your bonded. Thank you again for your hospitality. Stay well." And with that, Felipe was gone.

Eric needed to sit down, allowing himself a moment to let sink in all that occurred with Felipe this night. He was relieved on so many levels to know that Felipe was his ally. No longer would he need to be consumed with keeping his feelings for Sookie a secret. No longer would he have to consume himself with strategies as to how to end Felipe if it did turn out he and Victor were working together. He didn't even have to worry about how to kill Victor, Felipe made it plain that he would be the one to take care of that little job. All he had to be concerned with was how he would make up for all the time he had lost with his lover. After making some plans for he and Sookie for the following night, he decided to go home. He locked up, jumped into his Corvette and headed home. Dawn was approaching and he wanted this night to be over with. Tomorrow would come quickly and he looked forward to his new life . . . a life with Sookie by his side.

_**Bill Compton's House**_

After Bill left Sookie with the lies he told her about Eric, he decided to find something to eat. He settled on an inebriated, cheap, Sookie-looking substitute to feed on. He did not have sex with her though. No, he decided in his mind the next woman he fucked would only be Sookie. After his meal, he glamoured her and sent her on her way. Bill returned home, feeling triumphant. He felt he should receive an award for how convincing he was to Sookie, playing the role of the poor ex-lover who just wanted her friendship. He returned to home and decided to take a shower. He was in his bedroom, changing into a pair of worn-out jeans and a polo shirt when his cell phone rang. It was Victor.

"Yes Victor, what can I do for you on this pleasant evening?"

Victor was anxious and nervous. "Don't give me that pleasant Southern gentleman bullshit Compton, we have a problem."

Believing that Victor was overreacting, as usual, Bill said, "Oh? And what might that be?"

"I found out from a source a while ago that Felipe was planning on asking the Northman to be his Second in Command. Do you know what that means?"

Again, feeling Victor was overreacting, Bill said, "Why yes, it means that Felipe is looking to replace you with Eric Northman, which is why I believe you and I came up with a plan to overthrow Felipe, kill Northman and acquire Sookie. So, what is the problem? Everything is going according to plan. I have planted the seed of doubt in Sookie about Eric and I've already gained her confidence. I'm sorry but I don't see a problem so far."

"The problem, you imbecile, is that Felipe is planning my removal more quickly than I thought. Felipe met with Northman THIS EVENING to offer him the position of his Second in Command. Do you see my cause for worry now?"

Bill was not happy upon hearing Victor's news. He knew this meant he would have less time to work with Sookie, but how much less? He was afraid to ask. "Ok, how long do we have?"

"I need you to come to New Orleans . . . tonight."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TONIGHT?" Bill spewed out.

"Felipe is already on his way here. I told him there were some discussions that needed to take place about the restorations we're making and it required his attention. If the Northman accepted Felipe's proposal, I fear you will not be safe in Bon Temps. I am ordering you to come to New Orleans. I will need you to assist me with Felipe's . . . retirement."

"Victor, how can I leave Sookie behind? If Felipe has already left Shreveport and has made Eric this offer, that means he will have the freedom to come for Sookie immediately. I do not see how this will work." Bill was concerned. His biggest concern about taking Sookie against her will is now becoming more of a reality.

"Listen, Compton! I don't give a shit how you take Sookie. I know it was your hope to win her back with your _charm, _however, the bottom line is that we need her telepathy and I am prepared to take her by any means necessary. Get a day walker to take her tomorrow and have her brought to New Orleans. You just make sure you have your ass in New Orleans before sun up. You have about 4 hours, I suggest you get started." Victor hung up.

Bill was panicked. _I see, once again, I underestimated the loyalty Eric Northman has. The King is offering him the position of being his Second . . . tonight? Eric will accept the position because he knows he would be stupid not to. This will give him more power over me! Son of a bitch! I cannot wait to end him. He has been a thorn in my side since the day I came to Louisiana. He has prided himself on making me look weak and expendable in the eyes of everyone, including Sookie! He thinks he won this battle? Let him see how __**weak**__ I am when I'm fucking Sookie while he's forced to watch!_

Bill quickly formulated a plan and got dressed. He got into his car, starting it heading for Bob Burnham's house. _Looks like I'm going to have to glamour him after all._

_**Amelia's POV**_

Amelia walked into the house later than she expected. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:30 a.m. _Shit, and I have to go to work tomorrow morning._ She didn't see anything out of order, so she took off her shoes and tiptoed to check on Sookie. She slowly walked towards Sookie's bedroom and opened the door slightly. Amelia saw that Sookie was sleeping soundly and felt better knowing that she was home and not still with Bill. She walked back into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pouring herself a glass of tea. _I feel so bad for Tray. He tried so hard to get me to have a good time. I just couldn't get my mind off of Bill showing up here tonight playing that gentleman bullshit. He was obviously trying to get back into Sookie's good graces. That reminds me . . . _

Amelia pulled her cell phone out of her bag and dialed Pam. After a few rings, she got Pam's recording, "If you have my number and you're trying to leave a message you obviously have no fear of death, so leave a message after the beep and make it quick, I have no time for bullshit." BEEP. "Pam, it's Amelia. Listen, um, I need to speak with you about something pretty important. Call me as soon as you can. Please."

Amelia grabbed her shoes, bag and glass of tea and went to her room upstairs. Lying in bed, she just kept thinking. _I know something isn't right. I hope Sookie is awake before I have to leave for work tomorrow. If not, I'll talk to her about this whole Bill thing when I get home. Hopefully, Pam will call me tomorrow and I can fill her in on what happened. Bill thinks he is so smart, well he's messing with the wrong witch if he thinks I can't see right through him. _

Amelia's last thought was of Pam kicking Bill's ass. She fell asleep with a satisfied smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**My sincerest apologies to my faithful readers. It has been much longer than I anticipated getting more of this story out. This last year has been a nightmare, from my computer dying, losing everything I had, to a death in my family, the sudden death of a close friend, Hurricane Sandy, well it's been tough. Please know that you have all been in my thoughts and I look forward to you reading the rest of my story.**

**RECAP OF CHAPTERS 1 - 10**

_**FIRST NIGHT**__** (Monday night)**_

_**Through an intervention with Amelia and Claudine, Sookie realizes her love for Eric.**_

_**Eric realizes his love for Sookie but is unable to go to her because he is entertaining the King.**_

_**Victor tells Eric that Felipe is planning on staying in Louisiana. It's also revealed that Victor and Bill are allies in their plans to kill Felipe and Eric. Bill is determined to make Sookie his again. **_

_**Bill tricks Bob Burnham into giving him a note meant for Sookie explaining he will be detained from seeing her a bit longer. The note also reveals that Eric is bonded to Sookie, sending Bill into a rage.**_

_**SECOND NIGHT**__** (Tuesday night)**_

**Sookie calls Fangtasia. Pam tells her that Eric is indisposed. She finds that odd, but shrugs it off.**

**Bill shows up at Sookie's house, determined to gain her confidence, as well as lying to her about Eric's intentions with Sookie.**

**Sookie, at first is devastated over Bill's news about Eric. She then rethinks Bill's intentions and is planning on going to Eric the next evening to talk to him face-to-face.**

**Felipe goes to see Eric at Fangtasia, revealing his intentions towards Eric, Sookie and Victor. Eric now seeing that Felipe is his ally makes his plans to go to Sookie the next evening.**

**Victor, finding out the news of Felipe's business with Eric, calls Bill in a panic, ordering him to have Sookie taken at any expense, as their plans to take out both Eric and Felipe have been sped up. Bill leaves for Bob Burnham's house and from there to New Orleans to meet up with Victor.**

**Amelia, not trusting Bill, leaves a voice mail for Pam asking her to call Amelia about something important.**

**And here we go.**

**CHAPTER 11**

_**Eric's POV**_

Eric was lying in his bed, under the covers, waiting for the sunrise to pull him under for the day. He never really bothered pulling the covers over him, or wore anything to bed for that matter. He chuckled to himself, realizing that this behavior oddly made him feel more human. He never thought of such things, that is, until his sweet Sookie walked into his life. He quickly recapped all that had happened over the past two nights and could not help but smile, as the pressure he had been under was washing off of him in waves. He was now free to pursue his love and finally bare his soul to her. He was surprised at how nervous he was at the thought of confessing his feelings to Sookie. After everything he'd endured over the 1,000 years he had walked this earth, the thought of telling Sookie he loved her scared the shit out of him. Sookie was the light, his light and he knew that because of her he felt more alive than he ever had in his undead life. He prayed to the Gods that she loved him too. He realized of course, just because he accepted his feelings for her did not mean that she would be so quick to realize her feelings for him. He was a patient Vampire, and he was willing to wait for her to come to this realization on her own. The most important thing to Eric right now, was that she let him in, giving him the opportunity to prove to her how much he loved her. He missed her terribly and the anticipation of seeing her was getting the better of him. He wondered how she was feeling at that moment and decided to test it. For the first time in over a month, he opened the bond. He closed his eyes, concentrating on feeling Sookie and then all of a sudden there it was . . . he could feel her! He could tell from the bond that she was asleep, peacefully it seemed, since he was getting no blips of any kind of emotion. As the sun pulled him under for the day, Eric was thinking about one thing: _Tonight will be a new beginning for me and my sweet Lover. _

_**Sookie's POV**_

_I was taking a walk and saw a little stone path. I decided to follow it and found myself walking through the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. The fragrances of all the different flowers smelled so wonderful, I was becoming overwhelmed by the tranquility of this place. I just did not know what 'this place' was. As I kept walking on the path I found myself coming upon a stream. I had to stop and look at my surroundings. I did not know where I was, but I knew I felt safe so I continued walking closer to the stream. I decided to sit down on the soft grass and watch the beauty of how the light from the moon and stars twinkled on the water. _

_As I continued to sit, admiring the beauty of my surroundings, I suddenly felt that I was not alone. I turned around but did not see anyone. I knew I should feel afraid, but I wasn't. When I did not see anyone I turned my attention back to the water. Suddenly I heard his voice, the most mesmerizing voice I had ever heard. "My Lover?" I turned to see Eric standing there. He was more stunning than I remembered. He was smiling at me and I couldn't contain my happiness. Before I knew what was happening I found myself jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly, my feet never touching the ground as he held me close, swinging me around like I was a child. "Eric? What are you doing here?" He pulled back slightly from our embrace and with a small smile on his face he said, "Lover, I needed to see you. I cannot stay long but I needed to find you to let you know that it is time for our talk. I will be coming for you soon my sweet Sookie. Please do not be afraid of us. Please have faith in me, have faith in us that everything will be alright." With that, he placed me on the ground, gently held my face in his hands and kissed me. The kiss was slow and tender, his tongue seeking entrance into my mouth. I parted my lips and let him in, our tongues exploring each other. I closed my eyes, going over in my mind how many times I've waited for this to happen. I was lost in the moment, but all too soon it was gone. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Eric had vanished. He was gone and I started to cry. _

_The moment I woke up I realized I was hugging my pillow which was wet with my tears. What the HELL was that? I laid in bed for a while replaying the dream over and over in my head. Seeing Eric, hearing his voice, feeling him kissing me . . . it felt so real. Was it real? Could he have come to me while I was dreaming or was it just me wishing he would come to me? No, it couldn't have been my imagination. Anytime, I have ever dreamed about Eric, it was never like this. This dream seemed to have a meaning. Whatever it was, it made me feel better about going to see Eric tonight. _

_Maybe I should talk to Amelia about this. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 10:30 a.m. which means Amelia already went to work at Merlotte's. I guess no talking to Amelia now. She'll be home by 3pm so I can talk to her then. I need to mentally prepare myself for seeing Eric tonight and besides, it'll be good to have some time to myself. _

_I got out of bed, suddenly feeling really happy about tonight. I slipped on my robe and slippers and went downstairs to make myself some coffee. As I was waiting for my coffee to percolate, I walked over to the window and noticed what a beautiful day it was. I couldn't get over how good I was feeling. After how badly my conversation with Bill went last night, him leaving me feeling so unsure about Eric, that dream really did change everything. It gave me the courage I needed and it made me feel like everything was going to be alright. _

_Within a few minutes, I had my cup of coffee and was reading the paper at the kitchen table. I don't normally bother reading the paper, with my disability I seem to find out things before anyone else anyway (haha), but I'm so anxious about tonight I need something to occupy myself. _

_A little while later, I decided to clean my house and do some laundry. Amelia has been so patient with me lately, watching over me like a mother hen, cleaning the house and doing our laundry seems like the least I can do. Maybe if it warms up a little later on, I'll go outside and cut some fresh flowers. It's still pretty chilly here compared to other places, but there are still some flowers blooming around the house. Within a couple of hours, my house was spotless, the laundry was cleaned and folded and I had some beautiful flowers around the house. I really did a great job and Amelia's going to be so surprised! Ooh it's 1:30, let me jump in the shower now. That'll give me just enough time to change and prepare something to eat for Amelia when she gets home._

By 2:15, Sookie was showered, shaved and dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a light blue button down top with a pair of tennis shoes. She left her hair down put pulled it back with a headband. She was preparing a late lunch for herself and Amelia when there was a knock at the door.

Sookie walked over to the door, thinking to herself how she was not expecting anybody to visit today. As she opened the door, she recognized the man right away and was a little surprised to see him.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Burnham. What can I do for you."

_**Amelia's POV**_

_This day has absolutely sucked. I couldn't sleep at all last night, Pam never called me back and to top it off, Sookie was still sound asleep when I had to leave for work. I thought of waking her up, but after the couple of days she's had, I knew she needed the rest. All day at work, I replayed everything in my head and it just wasn't making any sense. I really believed Eric loved Sookie and I was so happy to see that she finally realized her feelings for him. But now, I'm worried. Could I have been wrong about Eric? I was so sure when Sookie called Fangtasia last night that he would've talked to her. Hell, I thought once he got the message that Sookie called him, he would've been banging on the door within an hour. Bill shows up looking like he was on a mission. I don't know what he's up to, but I know it's something. And what's with Pam? I rarely call her and when I leave her a message, she doesn't call me back? What the fuck? Wouldn't she think it's a bit coincidental that the same night Sookie calls Eric, I leave her a message just a few hours later? I had a sinking feeling that I may have been waay off on Eric, and if that's the case, I'll never forgive myself. I practically forced Sookie to talk about her feelings for him. And now she's so happy and determined to tell Eric she loves him. What if he doesn't love her? What if he rejects her? If he does, Sookie will never recover. This I know to be true. And to top off this clusterfuck of day, I got stuck at work for an extra hour because the other waitress showed up late. It's now 4:00 and I'm just leaving work now. When I get home, Sookie and I are going to have to have a long talk._

A little while later, Amelia pulled up in the driveway and immediately felt something was wrong. Sookie's car was still parked in the driveway in front of her so she knew Sookie was still home. As Amelia walked up the porch stairs, she saw that some of the flower pots had been knocked over. _"What the hell was Sookie doing?" _Amelia thought. As she went to open the door, she saw that the door was slightly ajar. _"That's weird; Sookie would never leave the door open." _As Amelia opened the door, she saw the house and immediately fell into a full blown panic. There was blood smeared on the doorway and when she walked into the house, it was completely torn apart. The end table was knocked over and the lamp was in pieces all over the floor. The couch was on an angle, looking like it may have been pushed and there were some spots of blood on it. As Amelia walked into the kitchen, she saw that it looked as if Sookie was preparing something to eat. Amelia began running through the house, screaming Sookie's name. But there was no answer. Amelia noticed that Sookie's pocketbook was still there. She checked it quickly and noticed that everything was still in it, including her cell phone. Amelia began screaming and crying hysterically. _Oh my Goddess, she's been taken! She had to have been taken! But who? It couldn't have been Bill, it's still daylight out. That also means it couldn't have been any other vampire either! What the hell is happening? _

Amelia fumbled with her bag, looking for her cell phone thinking of who she could call. Sam wouldn't know anything, Amelia was just with him. She couldn't call Jason, because he would believe Vampires would have been involved and if he went after any of them, he wouldn't live long to talk about it. She knew she had to call Pam again. After a few rings, she got Pam's voice mail again. Amelia couldn't hide the fact that she was hysterical and was practically screaming into the phone, "Pam, it's Amelia! You need to call me right away! Sookie is gone! Do you hear me, she is fucking gone! Call me back as soon as you can, I need your help!

Amelia knew that would get _some sort _of reaction from Pam. Amelia felt it best not to touch anything out of fear of tainting any scent that could be helpful. She was left to wait for the Vampires.


End file.
